


Morbid Minds and their Dirty Little Secrets

by groffiction



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man (Movies), Marvel CU AU, Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: All have kinky double lives, Angst, Auto Mechanic Bucky, BDSM Double Lives, Bondage, Consensual cock cages, Consensual spanking, Dom and Sub Switch Bucky, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Angst, Gentle Dom Steve, He will only Sub for Steve, Librarian Steve, M/M, Overstimulation, Pansexual Bucky Barnes, RST, Single Dads Fic, Steve is a Leather Daddy with a kink for tight asses, Stripper Steve, Subdrop, Subspace, Teen Loki, Teen Peter, Teen Pietro, Teen Thor, Teen Wanda, Tony is a bratty sub, UST, Vacuum Salesman Tony, child morgan, delayed orgasms, eventually lol, hints at past domestic verbal abuse, not quite crack fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2020-08-23 19:55:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 35,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20206876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/groffiction/pseuds/groffiction
Summary: “So what, you are telling me that our favorite LIBRARIAN who blushes at the word “thrust” like some adorable thirty seven year old virgin actually owns a fucking gay strip club with an underground BDSM lounge?” Tony gaped at Bucky, who calmly chewed on a french fry and winked.Tony whistled shrilly. “Wow. Steve has so been holding out on me. That actually makes a whole lot of sense.”“Doesn’t it though?” Bucky mused with a wicked glint in his frosty blue eyes. “What about you, Mr. Vacuum Cleaner Salesman? What do you have hiding in YOUR closet?”“Oh that?” Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. “That shop is just a front. I manufacture and sell dildos, estim equipment, so basically your average adult BDSM toys.” When Bucky nearly choked on his drink, Tony smirked, leaning back in his chair. “What about you, Robocop, do you have any cool looking skeletons in your Automotive business’ closets?”“I write and illustrate gay porn novels. What’s it to you?” Bucky said with a low confrontational growl.Or the three single dads with double kinky lives meet eachother and decide to test the waters into an unforgettable stumbling through the tulips kind of relationship.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, here we go again with another Stuckony au! I couldn't help myself with this one. I really couldn't. I kid you not, this all started forming in my head a while back while driving in Seattle and noticing that there is a Bucky's Automotive, and then low and behold, in Eastern Portland there is a Stark's Vacuums... so I started laughing maniacally in my car, probably causing some people around me driving thinking I was weird, but as you know the saying, keep Portland weird, so I think I am valid. I can so see Steve as a soft spoken Librarian, too. And because it's the Pacific Northwest where I got all these random ideas from, I figured why not the setting be in St. Helens, Oregon, where it's a small community with lots of beautiful scenery? Of course the house is fictitious, as is the library, etc, but you get the gist of it all. 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you all enjoy this not quite crack story. There is some angst, etc, but a lot of it is crack, fluff, and of course, lots and lots of BDSM smut. Banner art was done by me. And as always, kudos and comments are GREATLY appreciated, but not mandatory. They just help me write more a whole lot faster. Thank you! Without further ado, please enjoy.

### 

1.

“Morgan, Peter, come on, we’re here!” Tony said with a smirk, getting out of the not-so-flashy bright red SUV. Closing the door to the driver’s side, he looked up at their new home. 

The place looked… well, it looked like a home. For the most part. There were some areas the contractors were still working on, but at least it was a solid four bedroom, three bathroom red with white trim Victorian looking fixer-upper (or not as much as before he bought the place six months prior - the contractors were almost finished). The place had two stories and a basement, and a nice sized yard in the back for the kids to play in. And holy mother of god, the trees out back. _Damn_. They were nice sized Sequoias, not as tall as the redwoods, but pretty close. Tall enough to make Tony’s mouth dry a bit at trying not to think about the fact that if one of those things fell on his house… yea, he and his family would be squashed flatter than bugs on a windshield. Speaking of bugs, what the hell was he thinking moving all the way out here to St. Helens, Oregon? There had been more bugs splattered over his windshield in the drive from the airport in Portland to here than he’d ever seen in his entire life.

“Yea, ok, it looks… _nice_?” Peter said, the fifteen year old helping his seven year old sister out of the car, who instantly gaped up at the house.

“So critical. It has _character_. It’ll grow on us all, I think. Good place for a new start, right? Plus, the inside looks way better than the outside. Contractors are still finishing up painting and patching up some places outside, but the inside is all good,” Tony explained, feeling a bit defensive and cranky. Or was he just tired and hangry? That definitely would explain a lot. He took hold of Morgan’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly. “What do you think, pumpkin spice?”

Morgan wrinkled her nose up at the house and then said pointedly, “It looks like a castle. I like castles.”

“Ok then, so at least someone in our family shares my taste in historical beauties,” Tony commented, teasing his son a bit in the process.

Peter shrugged, well used to his father’s jabs. “Look, I’m not saying I don’t like it. It’s just different from the pictures. I wasn’t expecting it, is all. And you’re right, sis, it definitely looks like a castle. I can so see it. The castle...thing.”

Tony smirked and patted his son’s shoulders a bit before suggesting, “Want to take a look around first before we start unpacking? Movers won’t be here for another day or so, but that’s ok. I hear there is a really good fish place in Portland that has your guys’ favorite - halibut.” 

“I like shrimp, too,” Morgan stated firmly, but followed her brother up the steps of the porch towards the thick, wooden double doors atop. 

“Shrimp is good,” Tony admitted, following behind his two kids, fumbling his pockets to make sure he had the keys. And boy was it the biggest set of keys he had ever seen. They felt like they weighed a fucking ton, though he had to admit, they did look pretty. One key was for the main doors, one for the back, one for the attached added on garage (of which had been a bitch to fight and win over with the historical society), one for the basement/cellar, one for the attic, and one for the shed out back. 

He already was having copies made for both his kids, and an extra set to go inside the house just in case. Tony couldn’t help feeling relieved that none of the windows had keys in order to unlatch or lock up, or even worse - that every door in the whole goddamn place had a key like in that movie - the Others. Granted, this place was much smaller than that house in that movie, but the less keys to deal with the better. 

Pulling out said keys (of which Happy had been so nice to have labeled for him), Tony picked out the front door key and unlocked the double doors, admitting his family into their new home. 

“Now, we can always repaint your rooms if you guys want, but otherwise, I think everything should be good to go in here. And no, the place isn’t haunted - believe me, Happy told me so because he looked and made sure, so if you hear something bumping in the night, it’s probably me stumbling over myself or just the house settling,” Tony said, because he knew that saying this was valid, considering the place was, in fact, old. 

And his children, much like himself, had very active imaginations.

“Yea, definitely don’t want to piss off any ghosts, so the fact that this place isn’t haunted, that… that’s a plus.” Peter admitted, reaching up to rub his hand cautiously on the railing of one set of stairs leading up to the second floor. 

Tony showed both kids around the first floor, which to the left of the entryway consisted of a nice sized modernized kitchen/dining area, complete with a double oven (because even though Tony couldn’t cook to save his life - he was bound and determined to learn regardless), the walls painted in a cheery, happy pale blue and the cabinets finished in a soft oak wood style with white and grey marble looking countertops, and the flooring in original buffed wood. There was plenty of cabinet space, nice sized pantry, and even had a small mudroom leading to the backyard connected to the far left of the kitchen.

On the right side of the entryway, there was a large family room with a grey brick fireplace with white walls and large windows on either side of the fireplace. Wood flooring wrapped around that room to lead back further into the house to spread off into three other rooms: the master bedroom which had walls done in a medium sea color blue with the ceiling done in white, a large bathroom done with updated stainless steel and white porcelain appliances with a happy mint green color paint on the walls, and another room that could serve as an office or guest room, the walls white and airy.

Windows brought in light practically everywhere in both bedrooms, though thankfully there wasn’t one in the bathroom. Though they were a nice distance away from their neighbors, Tony didn’t fancy giving random wildlife a show every time he got in and out of the shower. 

There was a couple of hall closets, and another set of stairs leading down into the basement/cellar - of which both kids were a bit nervous going down there, but managed to do so once Tony convinced them that it was a finished space that could be turned into half a playroom for Morgan and half an exercise room for both Tony and Peter. Once down in the big space, the kids relaxed, noting that the walls and ceiling were finished and painted white, and the floor, though concrete and cold, had thick red and gold rugs spread throughout. The few windows that were down in the basement were big enough to shed light throughout, and modern lights had already been installed. On the back side of the basement was a small wooden bar next to a door that led to a laundry room and actual cellar. That area gave the kids the creeps, but after they saw the new front load washer and dryer, they got more at ease.

Once up the stairs and all the way further up into the second floor, the kids went to go pick out their rooms. Tony smirked, relieved when the kids didn’t manage to fight over choosing rooms. Morgan picked out the purple room that had a pretty set of windows that actually had a window seat built in to the area. The room had soft cream carpet with a standard closet. The room was big enough for Morgan to grow into and thrive. There was even sparkles and glitter stuck to the white accented ceiling. 

Leaving Morgan to oo and ah at her new sanctuary (which had its own bathroom done in the same purple thank god), Tony went to check on his son, who was looking around his new bedroom with a small, happy smile. The room was a bit smaller than Morgan’s, but made up for it with a bigger closet and bigger bathroom. The carpet was the same soft cream, but the walls were dark red with white ceilings and sponged white over the red to lighten things up tastefully in both the bathroom and the room. 

There were a few hall closets next to both rooms and a small space where the attic could be accessed. The trio made their way up into the attic, noting that it was also finished with pretty wood beams and flooring. The space could be used for storage, or even used as a study nook or spare bedroom. 

“So, not so bad huh?” Tony asked once they all piled out of the house to look at the backyard, which was huge and the biggest selling point. There was a big fenced in garden area near the shed, and the rest of the area was green grass with a pathway through those huge trees. The yard was well fenced in for privacy, but even if they didn’t have that, they had lots of flowering types of Cherry Blossom Trees and Lilac bushes surrounding the area, giving them full seclusion from their neighbors or from the forest farther back. 

“No, not so bad,” Peter admitted with a smile. Morgan spotted a few monarch butterflies flying around and she went to go give chase. “This area is so… so green. It’s gorgeous.”

Tony watched his kids for a bit before he grimaced as a raindrop fell on his nose. 

That’s right. The reason behind all the green outside was the nine months (actually NINE months) of rain. Wrinkling his nose, he ushered the kids quickly out front after locking up to get in the SUV. Now it was time to eat. 

And after that? Who knows.

Regardless, at least Tony could finally relax and enjoy the fact that maybe, just maybe, this place would be safe enough for them.

### 

Steve yawned a bit as he finished putting away a few books at the St. Helens Public Library where he was manager of. Having an issue putting the last thick tomb away on the top shelf of one of the larger than life bookcases, he grunted and stuck his pencil in his mouth so he could have both hands free. Perched precariously on a ladder not really built for his beefcake type of weight, Steve let out a slow breath once the book finally slid in correctly. Scanning the rest of the area carefully to make sure everything was in order, he grimaced.

No matter how much he dusted this place, there always was a thick layer of dust bunnies accumulated within a day due to the nasty vents sitting right above half the bookcases in the library. Steve wasn’t a germaphobe but he sure hated dust. Probably due to his sickly childhood, he had a bit of a vendetta towards anything that had made his asthma flare up like some angry choking murderer. 

“Steve!” He heard a familiar soft voice hiss up at him. 

Nearly jumping out of his skin, he managed to keep the ladder steady and not end up falling on his ass or worse. The blonde haired man blinked down at Bucky through his reading glasses with a scowl. “What?”

Bucky grinned excitedly, his hands going out absently to hold the ladder steady for Steve. His ice blue eyes flashed with mischief as he stated softly, “Did you hear about the new single dad that just moved in to that old victorian place near Avenger’s Street?”

Steve let out a soft exasperated sigh and raised his eyes up to the heavens because though Bucky definitely was NOT one to gossip normally - he surely loved to do so whenever it came to men. Bucky had been trying to set him up with every fucking single guy that came in town and it was getting a bit old. True, the auto mechanic was, and always would be his best friend, but he sure as hell sometimes wanted to knock him upside the head a few times.

“Yea, so? What about him?” Steve climbed down the ladder, feeling a bit safer now that he was back on the ground. Bucky moved out of the way so he could slide the ladder away. 

The long, dark haired man waggled his eyebrows, the effect totally lost on Steve, who was pointedly NOT looking at him. “Well, I heard that he’s hotter than hell with a cute ass. He’s short, fucking tiny and is very spunky. You know how I love spunky men.”

“Yea, I do Buck.” A bit too well. Steve rubbed the back of his neck tiredly and shrugged. “So what does this have to do with me? You seem to want to have claiming rights on his ass already.”

“Oh I do, Stevie, I do. But, I thought that maybe, just maybe, that he might be your type, too?” Bucky said with a sly, knowing look. “Cute, brunette, doe brown eyes, all of that plus his snarky ‘tude and physique equals _bratty submissive_.”

Steve flushed, not sure why Bucky still to this day managed to get him to blush like a 37 year old virgin. The blonde finally looked at Bucky and said softly, “So? That doesn’t mean he’ll even be interested in that sort of thing. Plus, I told you Buck - I have to be careful about newbies. And, I don’t poach on bro’s claims. So if you want him, go after him.”

Bucky pouted and tugged Steve into his arms for a bone crushing hug, causing the blonde to pull out an unmanly squeak. Bucky pulled away and said silkily, “Look, Stevie. I am just saying that this guy might be the one we have been waiting for. You know… to try… and well… try for _more_?”

Swallowing thickly over the sudden lump in Steve’s throat, he stared into Bucky’s earnest, knowing eyes for a long time before he shook his head slowly. “Bucky, I’d rather… you know what I want. I’d rather be connected emotionally with people before I try something like that. Plus, I don’t want to screw up our friendship, you know that. Plus, the both of us, being single parents, don’t have as much time as we’d like to form a polyamorous relationship.”

Bucky huffed out a sigh and then admitted, “Somehow I knew you would say something like that. Just do me a favor, ok? Just wait to pass judgement until after you meet him and talk to him. A guy like that might be straight, but I am betting you my left arm that he’s not. And maybe you are right, maybe he won’t be into the kinky stuff that we like. But, it’s not gonna hurt trying, right? Just talk to him. Then tell me what you think, ok?”

Steve narrowed his gaze and looked down at Bucky’s left arm, which just so happened to be a metal arm that the blonde wouldn’t EVER admit that he has already had one too many sexual fantasies about. Finally he sighed deeply and stated, “Ok. Fine. Now go away, I need to close up.”

“YES!” Bucky stated with a grin, before he gave Steve another huge hug before heading out the door, hollering over his shoulder, despite being in a LIBRARY, “You won’t regret this Stevie!”

“Somehow I doubt that,” Steve muttered darkly, his blue eyes narrowed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow! Thank you for all your comments and kudos - they definitely got me inspired and more motivated, so please keep them coming. It was extremely hard not posting this chapter until now because reasons. I hope you all enjoy ;)

2.

_That evening…._

Steve let out a resigned sigh as he heard Thor, his sixteen year old son screaming bloody murder, followed by huge thuds upstairs, which was coincidentally followed by maniacal laughter from his fifteen year old adopted son Loki. 

“You know, when I said for you both to get a hobby, I didn’t mean renovating or terrorizing the upstairs of our house!” Steve hollered pointedly, though he knew it was probably useless.

Thor hollered back down, “SORRY!”

After a moment of blessed but questionable silence, Steve quietly counted down from ten. Sure enough, once he reached one, there was suddenly a huge thud, followed by the sound of horrible banging falling down the stairs from the upstairs hallway. Jesus fucking Christ, what had those two managed to throw down the stairs this time?

“I WON!” Loki hollered. “Twenty two seconds! That’s a record!”

“A record of _what_?” Steve was almost afraid of the answer to that mused question. 

His answer came in the form of a rolling black bowling ball barging into the dining room on the hardwood flooring like some ominous Indiana Jones type of boulder. Steve lifted his legs up from where he was sitting at the table attempting to work on a supply list for his club on his laptop. He watched the bowling ball roll under his feet and finally come to a stop up against the sliding glass doors leading to their backyard. Luckily, the bowling ball had lost most of its momentum before it hit said door.

Rubbing the bridge of his nose, Steve wondered again what in hell’s outhouse possessed him to decide it was a good idea to raise a couple of kids by himself. 

Standing up, he went over to the hall to look at the damage to the stairs. Luckily there wasn't much of anything. Those stairs were way tougher than they looked. He looked up and scowled at his teenage boys, who were now arguing over who was going to pay for ordering pizza.

Pushing up his reading glasses further up on the bridge of his nose, Steve folded his arms over his broad chest to adopt a sterner expression as he waited for them to notice him at the bottom of the stairs. This was what Bucky fondly called his Dad disciplinary military pose. It usually meant a kid or both were going to get a talking to, which both boys felt was way worse than a normal grounding. 

For one thing, Steve could give a lecture like nobody's business, and manage to break or make a person depending on his mood. Another, he tended to talk for a long, _long_ time, forcing his children or enemies to sit and deal with the torture until he felt that his point got nailed into their brains enough to make them practically beg for mercy.

He was well versed in giving all kinds of discipline, not just as a father of two, but as a certified Dominant. 

Of course disciplining his children was totally on a different spectrum than doing so for a sub, but he still knew how to get the job done efficiently.

He usually let his kids get away with some things - they were in fact kids, but he wasn't a pushover in any stretch of the imagination. His kids knew all too well not to cross him too much. Of course Steve would never lay a hand on his children in an abusive manner, but he still demanded respect and earned it in kind.

So, he calmly waited until Loki noticed he was there and his stance. Steve took immense _pleasure_ in watching the stark panic flood his son's face. Loki reach over and shushed his brother who was still arguing. 

Thor looked down and blood drained from the blonde's face, quieting so fast his teeth snapped shut.

Arching a brow, Steve was quiet for a long moment before he asked simply, "Do you both know how to refinish a piece of wood?"

Both his sons shook their heads no.

Raising his other brow meaningfully, he said, "Really? I wouldn't have guessed. You two sure know how to damage wood stairs. Luckily, there isn't much to worry about. The next time you decide to use your bowling skills down the stairs, I will have Clint come over and give you both lessons in replacing and refinishing the entire staircase. And have you both volunteer to walk the little poodle of old Margos next door for a _month_. Understood?"

"Yes, dad," Both boys said in unison before saying a bunch of mumbled apologies, blanching at the thought of possibly dealing with that crazy old lady's vicious demon in a dog's suit.

One thing his kids knew was that Steve didn't make idle threats.

Ever.

Steve nodded slowly and said, "Ok, Thor, come get your bowling ball, put it away and we'll order pizza - I'll pay this time. Then after, you guys can help me make brownies for tomorrow for the new single dad and his kids that just moved in a few blocks over. I'm sure he'd probably appreciate something other than casseroles."

And Steve was definitely only going to do the neighborhood friendly thing. That's all. He wasn't _also_ going to use this as an opportunity to check the new guy out. Nope. Not one _bit._

### 

_'Feeling breathless, the Captain pulled his submissive up against him, wanting nothing more than to pound his thick, dripping cock into the other man's mouth. His Sergeant was gorgeous. Blindfolded, tied to the stiff backed chair, his willing partner let out a muffled cry as the dominant male straddled his hips, making the Sergeant even more defenseless. An onslaught of brutality yet gentleness came over the Captain before he leaned in to-'_

Bucky let out a snarl as he heard annoying buzzing coming from his phone. Sighing at his computer where he'd been rudely interrupted in writing, he took up his phone, wondering if it was one of his kids.

Scowling when he noted it was Nat, he answered the call, locking his screen to his Auto shop's computer. It had been a slow day so far so he'd been able to write more porn than usual. His editor will be thrilled.

"Hey, Nat. How's it going?" He asked, trying to keep from being overly grumpy on the phone.

_"Depends on how you look at it. I just caught your two darlings trying to set fire to the trash bin behind Pierce's Bar & Grill."_

Bucky facepalmed and started cursing a blue streak in Russian. Nat, well used to his muttered outbursts, waited it all out patiently on the other line. After he calmed, he asked, "Did _HE_ notice them?"

_"No, but it's a good thing I caught them before something bad happened or they got caught by someone else. I'm going to be dropping them off at your shop so you might want to close early. I leave it to you to discipline them, but Bucky, if it happens again…."_

"Yea, I get it. I'll handle them. Thanks, Nat," Bucky said with a resigned sigh. What was he going to do with Wanda and Pietro?

Thank heaven or hell (in his case, he so wouldn’t be surprised if it was more the latter than the former) that Nat was his best female friend in the world and just so happened to be a specialized agent in the FBI. If his kids had been spotted by someone from the local PD or worse - by one disgruntled smug bastard Alexander Pierce, well, he didn’t even want to think about that.

With another muttered curse, he stood and went to close up shop, putting a note on the door stating the place would open back up first thing tomorrow morning at seven a.m. sharp. By the time he was done with counting the till, doing all the normal closing procedures and cleaning up, Nat had pulled up with his two teenaged delinquents in tow.

Though he’d had a chance to cool off in closing, he still was none too happy with his kids, who didn’t even look repentant, of course. If anything, they looked a bit irritated that they’d been caught. Fucking hell, his mama had always told him that one day he’d have kids just like himself at that age and she was damned right. 

His kids weren’t bad per se, they just had a friggin’ weird sense of justice when it came to certain things. Wanda and Pietro didn’t do things like this without a very good reason. Mostly a misguided reason, but a reason nonetheless. Bucky wondered what it would be this time around.

Bucky nodded to Nat as he met her outside. She rolled down the window and gave him a sympathetic smirk. “They’re all yours.”

“Thanks, Nat. It will NOT happen again,” Bucky said firmly, giving both of his kids stern glowers as they got out of Nat’s car. 

“Promises, promises. Don’t go too hard on them, though. They were doing it for you,” Nat pointed out softly. “If more kids thought like they did, then this world might not be such a horrible place.”

“I’ll keep that in mind. Have a good night,” Bucky said and watched her leave with a softened look.

“Dad we can explain….” Pietro started and trailed off when his dad simply showered him with the ‘look’. 

Swallowing carefully, the boy knew better than to push it with his dad when he got THAT look. One that looked like murder, death, and a small - tiny, very, very tiny - hint of pride. People always said that mothers had that kind of look - hell most women did, his sister included, but none of them ever had seen just how scary one look from his dad was. He knew, of course, that Bucky was the best kind of father who treated he and his sister well, but when he got mad, well, it wasn’t a fun experience.

Wanda popped her gum a bit, but absently fiddled with her oversized jacket - the act betraying her nerves more than her poker face ever did. 

Bucky huffed out a deep sigh and muttered, “Get in the car. Once home, we’ll talk.”

Both kids were thankfully silent all the way home, and he was almost wanting to throw them a party for that, but he definitely knew his kids. Sure enough, as soon as they got inside their home, before he even had a chance to put his coat up, Pietro and Wanda started off in fast explanations, enough to make his head spin.

“Dad, look that guy was a fucking bastard to you after he laid you off and -” Pietro started, following their dad in further to the house at a respectible distance.

“He needed to pay. I suggested murder but Pietro pointed out that there would be too much blood -” Wanda interrupted, trailing after her twin.

“Fuck of course I did! Don’t even joke about that! Killing people is tame, plus we wanted him to pay so we were just going to prank him once -” Pietro said, trying to break in over her.

Wanda lightly elbowed him in the side, “More like endless pranks because that crapshoot needs to be taken down a peg or fifty and -”

“Well, ok, yea endless, but honest, we weren’t going to hurt him or anything like that -” Pietro admitted.

Bucky waved his hands lightly to get them both to shut up. Stevie might have a hefty stance when disciplining his own kids, but Bucky, well, he was worse. If that was even possible. He might not talk a person to death or lecture, but he definitely knew how to get his own point across. No, Bucky didn’t lecture. He _ranted._

And so he folded his arms across his chest and looked at his children for a long minute in blessed silence before he started in on them. “Of all the stupidest things you could have come up with was setting fire to his goddamned _trashbins_? Are you insane? No, better yet, what have you done with my teenagers because they wouldn’t be that _idiotic_? If you wanted to really get under his craw, go to school to become lawyers, or politicians, and then change the law, or don’t even do that, just organize a _protest_ to march in front of his grill so he doesn’t get customers for a day. Best part, it’s LEGAL if it’s peaceful. Oh my fucking GAWD, what if he SAW you guys?”

“He didn’t dad, I swear -” Pietro broke off when Bucky gave him a glower.

“Zip it,” Bucky growled, his Brooklyn accent getting involved. And his kids definitely knew when he was emotional - his Brooklyn accent came into play big time. “I can’t believe you guys! It’s not that he didn’t catch you - it’s the might have. And yea, ok, I get that you want to defend my honor and all that, which, seriously? I can take care of my goddamned self. Who is actually thirty eight here? That’s right. _It ain’t the two of you._

“I can’t believe you did this, but maybe I should have because HELLO your _grandmother_ \- the woman who birthed me told me this day would happen and now I am channeling her, God or Lucifer rest her damned soul because FUCK my life, I have fucking delinquent children. _DELINQUENT._” Bucky was just getting started, and both Wanda and Pietro winced as he kept on and on and on.

Until finally, he started in on them in RUSSIAN.

And he only stopped when he got himself hoarse. Finally, he calmed and asked simply, “Do you guys even think about what would have happened if Nat hadn’t caught you? Ok, so maybe you get to prank Pierce another day - I get it. But, what if some police dude or even Pierce caught you both? It’s a hefty fine that I wouldn’t be able to pay for a long time on my income, not just possibly having you guys sent to Juvie, depending on if anyone got hurt or if Pierce threw down his lawyer and pressed charges out his ass.”

“We are sorry dad, but he did deserve it -” Wanda started.

“Are you even listening to me?” Bucky asked pointedly.

“Yea, but don’t expect us to feel guilty,” Wanda answered mutinously. 

“Watch that tone, young lady!” Bucky growled, narrowing his eyes. “And the point is, it’s AGAINST. THE. LAW. Plus, what would I do if you guys got sent to Juvie? Or if you two got hurt? What would I do then? You are all I have.”

Wanda flushed guiltily and finally started dropping her poker face.

Relenting a bit, Bucky sighed and said, “Alright. I think I did my dad part for tonight. But, if it happens again -”

“It won’t -” Pietro broke in.

“If it happens again, I will still support you, but you will reap the consequences, you hear me?” Bucky finished.

Wanda and Pietro nodded in unison. 

“Ok, now that I am done being my mother for the day, let’s go make cupcakes for the new single dad and his family that just moved in a few streets over. And I’ll fix us some spaghetti,” Bucky said, making both kids relax now that the worst was over. 

Bucky was definitely one of those kinds of dads that knew it was pointless to ground his children. Grounding only made them pissed, roll their eyes, and try to sneak out of the house and make things worse. No, his punishment came out of guilt tripping and allowance withholding. And if one thing that he knew that his kids loved, was having enough money to go buy games for their various gaming systems. 

Both sixteen year old kids still looked kind of shocked. Wanda then asked, “Dad, aren’t you going to take away our allowance?”

“No, but only because you guys promised me not to do it again. If it does, it might be a YEAR before I let you have spending money to go shopping for games. Understand?” Bucky arched a brow when his kids still looked stunned.

Then Wanda up and hugged him fiercely, letting out a dry sob. “Thank you daddy.”

Bucky sighed softly and hugged her back comfortingly. Pietro came up and got his own hug once Wanda was done with hers.

Later on that night when he texted Steve about being terrified of channeling his mother, he got the following Chris Evans “grab his boobs laughing” gifset back in answer. Stevie knew how much of a fan Bucky was of that hotter than hell actor. Rude ass punk.

### 

The following evening, while Tony and his kids were still rummaging around oodles and oodles of boxes, the doorbell rang yet again from probably well wishing neighbors. Seriously, how many kinds of casserole did this community know how to fucking make? They wouldn’t have to go grocery shopping for a week. Tony opened the door and did a double take of two gorgeous men standing on his doorstep holding chocolate sprinkle cupcakes and walnut brownies. 

Slowly smiling, Tony blurted out, “Desserts are welcome, and holy shit, you two look like the best chocolate sundaes I’ve ever seen in my life.”

Peter grimaced behind his dad, pausing in lifting a box. “Dad, you are so gross.”

Steve flushed scarlet and Bucky burst out laughing so hard he nearly dropped his cupcake tray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So because I love y'all and you have given this fic so much love, I'm going to post a new chapter for you as a treat. Things are starting to heat up! Plus crack. Omg lots of crack 🤣 . Thank you again for all your kudos and comments! They definitely help me keep writing.

3.

"Peter, just because I find two men very attractive doesn't make me gross. It just means I'm a healthy adult male that like the appearance of said attractive guys. Also, these guys were very kind to bring us cupcakes and brownies with enough walnuts to make a man fall in love," Tony explained, gesturing for Steve and Bucky to come inside his home graciously. "_Teenagers_. I'm Tony Stark, by the way, and I'm very pleased to make both of your acquaintances."

Peter rolled his eyes but set down the box he was holding to help take the cupcakes and brownies off of the two men's hands to take into the kitchen.

"I'm James Barnes, but you can call me Bucky or _babe_, I'm not picky," Bucky said smoothly, giving Tony a small wink. He shook Tony's hand, noting that despite his small stature, the man had long fingers. And that was making him feel and think all sorts of gutter spawned things. "I own the small Automotive store a few blocks down from here. If you ever need a tune up, I'll give you a complimentary free first checkup."

"Duly noted," Tony said, smirking a bit. This boy was totally a charmer. Dangerously so. But, Tony couldn't help wanting to be charmed. Been a long time since he'd let anyone spoil him. 

Not wanting to lay on the flirting too thick, Bucky let go of Tony's hand and gestured to Steve. "This handsome fella is my best friend in the whole goddamned universe, Steve Rogers. He is the local boring Librarian."

Steve shook Tony's hand and shrugged. "Hey, now, books are awesome."

"That they are," Tony admitted, giving the dorito torso this man had a very nice once over, making the guy blush even more. Oh hell, this guy was adorable. And he wanted to eat him all up _so_ much.

Peter coughed, causing Tony to flush slightly. "Oh how rude of me to omit my kids. Hey Morgan sweetie!" Tony threw over his shoulder loudly. When his other child made a shy appearance trying to peek around at the strangers from the edge of the room, Tony coaxed her over.

Playing with one of her pigtails, Tony said, "This is my youngest, Morgan and her brother, my eldest, Peter. I'd offer you both a place to sit but we have colossal mountains of boxes everywhere."

"Nah, that's alright, Tony," Steve said, smiling at the two nervous kids. "We just wanted to stop by and welcome you and your family to the neighborhood. Maybe after you've settled a bit, we can come by with our own families. I have two teenage boys that look around your son's age, and Bucky has a girl and boy around his age too. They probably will be going to the same school -"

Tony broke in apologetically, seeing no harm in giving these men some harmless information, “Actually, both Peter and Morgan will be home schooled until next year, but it would be nice for them to get to know other kids before then. What do you guys think?”

Both kids blinked at him, and then Steve offered, “I know there’s a cool bowling place that my oldest, Thor works at on the weekends when he’s not doing sports. He could always get us all free tickets. But, of course, no pressure. You and yours are still adjusting.”

"That would actually be awesome! Maybe we all could go bowling or something like that, would you guys like that? Get with some teens Peter's age and go bowl?" Tony asked, not wanting to push. If his kids were still not really for it, then he’d drop the issue and tell Steve and Bucky no. But, this would be a great idea considering Peter didn’t know how to make friends to save his life barring one kid during kindergarten, and that was only because Peter had tripped a bully in front of him and got himself pummeled to the ground for his efforts. Maybe he was meddling, but isn’t that what dads did? 

Peter looked a bit undecided, but then sighed and shrugged. "I guess?"

Morgan said pointedly, "Only if I get nachos and arcade money."

"A lady that knows what she wants. Sounds like a good deal," Bucky said with a grin. “I’ll check with my twins’ schedule, but I think they can sinc up a free weekend in the next few weeks to spend time at Fury’s Bowling Alley.”

"Well, if it is ok with both you guys and your families - here let me give you our phone numbers and that way we can check in with you guys later about the whole deal," Steve said, smiling. 

After the two left, Peter shut the door, crossed his arms over his chest and full out glowered at his dad.

"What? They seem friendly," Tony protested.

"Little too friendly, Dad. Plus, we JUST moved in. I thought we talked about this," Peter said, still irritated.

"We did. And yea, seems kind of sudden but in all honesty, those two seem completely harmless. And they have kids your age. What's the worst that can happen?" Tony asked, taking Morgan's hand to head towards the kitchen.

Peter scowled and answered, "Oh I don't know, _maybe_ they could be psycho serial killers? And maybe I’m just paranoid, but I don’t want anyone getting hurt. I'm just looking out for us."

"I know and appreciate it, but Pete, we've been over this. Listen. Not everyone is like Drew-poop-sicle. Ok? Not everyone is out to get us." Tony sighed and started rooting around at some of the boxes in the kitchen. "Plus, you might actually make new friends. Look, I know it seems too fast, and I get that, but we literally know no one in town. And personally, those two seem a whole lot saner than half the well wishers that have come by the past few days. When they say keep Portland Weird, they definitely meant keep _Small Creepy Communities In your Business Enough to Know if you Just Brushed your Teeth with Crest or Aquafresh_."

Peter sighed deeply, but had to admit his dad was right. "Ok fine, but if they make one false move I'm calling the cops on their asses. And then I am date-barring you."

"My little protector child," Tony mused fondly, not upset one bit. “Hey, does that mean you will let me go out with them? Jesus, Peterkins, I am so proud of you - being all grown up.”

Peter huffed out a deep sigh and almost felt like flipping his dad the bird, but figured it wouldn’t be worth it. He knew better than to make things escalate. No one could win in an argument of badly quipped dad jokes and deadpan sarcasm against his dad. “Maybe in six months.” Peter smirked teasingly when Tony gave him a pout.

Morgan piped up, "They smelled like wood and blueberries. I like blueberries."

Tony snickered and nodded. "Ok, peace offering. One cupcake each before supper?"

Damn those cupcakes were _fabulous_. 

And the brownies were, too. He was going to start labeling them as “Cupcakes of the Chocolate Wench of Orgasms”, and “Brownies of Food Coma Heaven and Hell Ecstasy”. Of course this would ONLY be for himself to know. His kids were _way_ too young for that sort of thing. Plus, ew. 

He'd have to get recipes from both Bucky and Steve. And that wasn’t the best excuse to send them both texts after he got ready for bed that night, but oh well. No one had to know that but himself. Put that next to the fact that he had put Steve under “Blonde Encyclopedia God of Biceps” and Bucky as “Axel Greased Thigh Me Up”, and half a million other naughty things his mind was always coming up with.

### 

“So.” 

“So?”

“So.”

“So?”

“Ehem. _SO._” 

“Bucky, I am not psychic. What do you want?” Steve asked grumpily the next day as he started putting books into a cart to be sorted. 

The fact that Bucky had went ahead and took an extra long lunch just so he could fly over here like some crazy person on his Harley just to talk to Steve for five minutes before high tailing it back to his auto shop, well, Steve wasn’t clairvoyant, but he wouldn’t be surprised if it was due to Bucky wanting to talk about a certain short brunette single dad they had met the night before.

Turns out he was right.

Bucky pouted and finally took hold of the cart, leaning on it to get into Steve’s space, knowing that the library was practically deserted this time of day. It was the small time in between morning and afternoon rushes. Steve let out a soft sigh and stopped putting away the books. Crossing his arms over his broad chest, the Librarian arched a brow pointedly.

His best friend smirked and slowly straightened, knowing that he now had Steve’s undivided attention. “So, what do you think about that fiesty cutie that we met last night?”

“The stray cat? Oh, he was really adorable, but I know Mrs. Jenkins down the way would kill me if I ever took that poor kitty home,” Steve mused teasingly, causing Bucky to roll his eyes. Steve went and grabbed a huge book to put on the cart.

“Punk.”

“Jerk.”

“Steve, you know I am talking about no fluffball _cat._ Though Tony might be into that, I dunno. He sure would look cute in a cat costume,” Bucky mused, adding for effect, “All tied up, ass bare and _ripe_ for the plucking with a cat tail plug in his needy little hole?”

Steve nearly slammed the huge tomb down next to him. Instead, he calmly placed it to the side and rubbed the thick girth of it idly. Bucky tracked his movements, a small Cheshire cat grin spreading over his face. “So you’ve thought about it,” Bucky assumed - correctly.

The Librarian nodded slowly and decided to go ahead and let Bucky know his thoughts on this one. Otherwise he might never get done sorting books or putting them away before the afternoon rush hit. “Yes. But, I still don’t know if he would be interested. I also want a connection, remember?”

“Yea, I know. It’s just nice to know that you want him just as bad as I do,” Bucky purred. “I know also that you don’t want to ruin our friendship and I respect that, but Stevie….”

“Yea, I know, Buck. I know,” Steve admitted with a soft sigh. “If you can promise me… that I won’t lose you if something happens….”

“I will even lay down a goddamned contract, if that’s what you want,” Bucky offered. After taking a quick look around, he said, “Just think about it. But, not too long, ok? I can wait long enough for you to get that connection you want from Tony. But, if you tell me no one more time, that’s it. We’ll just be friends, and that’s fine. No pressure.”

Steve nodded slowly. “Ok. I’m sorry I am taking so long on this sort of thing Bucky.”

“No, Stevie, don’t you dare be sorry about anything. You take time because you need it. Even if I don’t. Because I know that once you put your mind to something, you are in until the end of the line,” Bucky said, leaning in and on impulse pecking Steve on the cheek. 

Before he could pull away, Steve reached up, grabbed his shirt so fast it was a blur and fucking _growled_ before he smashed both their lips together. Bucky let out a shocked whine, but soon let out a moan that sent spikes of pleasure all the way down to Steve’s toes and back up to settle in his cock and balls. Bucky responded heatedly, but despite wanting to make things last, make this hell of a kiss last, Steve was in control. 

Complete. Control.

And Bucky loved it. Even when Steve pulled away, nipping his lower lip with a silent promise. Bucky mumbled, “You won’t regret it, Stevie.”

“We’ll see,” Steve rumbled out. As an afterthought, he let his Dominant voice come into play, and he whispered, “You push me again, _pet_, and I’ll make sure your ass is red for a week. Contract or no contract. Are we clear?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky said softly, shivering with want and need. Jesus, with that one kiss and that one phrase, Steve had him sporting a bad case of blue balls and an erection the size of Texas. What the fuck was he going to do when he had to get back on his damned Harley? Guess he would have to think of old people fucking tire irons. That would do it.

The thick tension melted as soon as the door chimed, signalling a customer. Bucky nodded stiffly and said a hasty goodbye before he left. 

Steve let out a deep sigh and forced himself to deal with the rest of the afternoon of work. Once the kids were settled and he was back at home, in his home office, he took the set of keys that were wrapped around his neck next to his dog tags and unlocked a secret door hidden by thick bookcases, and went inside to grab up two bare bones contracts from his other life.

Closing the door, locking it, and making sure it was hidden from view, Steve went to sit at his desk to review and edit said contracts, and slowly smirked.

It had been too long since he’d had a set of subs. He was a bit rusty, but still certified and active.

Perhaps it was time to take a visit to the Captain’s Lounge and Club. He’d promised to get Bucky some info for his new book anyways. A visit would help clear his mind a bit, make him feel refreshed. And, it would help him focus.

Bucky was worth it. And he owed it to his best friend to at least think about it.

The question was… was Tony worth it or even in to being a sub? He didn’t even know him.

There was only one way to fix that.

### 

“So, dad went into the chamber again,” Loki commented, rolling over to look at a Bleach manga volume, currently chilling with Thor, though he was currently on the bed and his brother was on the floor playing video games.

“Yea, so? It’s not our business what he does in there. Or what he keeps in there,” Thor said, managing to beat the boss in a section of Metroid Prime. “Not like I really want to think about it anyways.”

“You sure? Dad might be keeping bodies in there for all we know,” Loki teased, knowing full well his dad would never be a murderer.

“Dad told us it was a room for ‘adult things’. Loki, ‘adult things’ doesn’t just encompass murder,” Thor pointed out absently.

“That’s true. Wait…. Oh hell no,” Loki said, suddenly grossed out at the implications of what his brother just said. “Oh gross.”

“Hence why I said I was not trying to think on it. It’s not our business,” Thor said with a chuckle.

“Oh my god, I am going to need some serious brain bleach,” Loki moaned, flopping over and face palming.

“I don’t have that, but I do have soda,” Thor offered, grinning, amused at his brother’s plight.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, due to my poor cat having a medical emergency this past weekend, I am not going to be going down to Atlanta for Dragoncon. I am still taking the week off, but I will be taking care of my cat and making sure he gets rest and heals up. Therefore, I have some time to kill and will be writing more chapters! Yay for everyone! Thank you again for your kudos and comments, they are helping me inspire.
> 
> This chapter is dedicated to @lokivsanubis for their ideas and helping me brainstorm for this next chapter. I am also crediting them for giving me the idea of Phil being Bucky's editor, and for Clint's appearance in this chapter. 
> 
> Without further ado, I hope you enjoy the crack (omg so much crack), little bit of angst, and dirty talking Steve.

4.

Bucky was NOT having a good night. There were days and nights when he honestly thought that in his past life he must have pissed off a god or goddess on a colossal scale because _damn_, when they usually say bad things come in threes, more like in Bucky’s case they come in _INFINITES_. 

Case in point, like normal people, Bucky was having to do grocery shopping that Friday night at Winco. However, he was NOT like a normal person when it came to the actual _time_ he was shopping. The fact is, Bucky loathed any form of shopping, even if he did, in fact own an Auto shop. So, he went at 11:35 pm that night when there weren’t as many crowds to go to Winco, which was a 24 hour place that only took debit cards or cash since it was employee owned. 

Bucky didn’t mind that so much.

No, what he did mind was people being _unpleasant_ while shopping.

Bucky always treated shopping of any kind like a mission he had to soldier through. This was no different. He had a list with what they needed on his phone, and was going to browse for the non food items first before heading there last. Picking up normal necessities from toilet paper to shaving cream, etc, Bucky was doing fine until he reached the section where they kept feminine hygiene items. 

Seeing an older severe looking woman looking at some depends, Bucky paid her no mind and browsed for his daughter’s preferred brand of tampons. 

Scowling thoughtfully, he looked around and cursed under his breath. Shoot, they were out of her kind. He called her on his cell phone, though the reception was a bit iffy in this area of the warehouse like store. Once he got her on the phone, he gave her some options.

“If they aren’t acceptable, I can always grab some at the 24 hour Walmart nearby. What do you think?” Bucky asked, hoping against hoping that he didn’t have to go to Walmart. He would, because he was the type of dad that didn’t mind getting necessities for his teenagers if they had a particular preference to certain things. But, he DID mind Walmart. 

A bunch.

After listening to her for a moment, he chewed on his lower lip and offered, “You sure that brand is ok? I said I could go to Walmart - yea, ok. I’ll pick up a pack. Is regular ibuprofen ok? Sweet. Alright. Thanks. Yea, love you, too. Bye.”

After hanging up the phone, Bucky reached down to pick up a pack of tampons that Wanda had said was ok, and found he was being watched, judgingly. Blinking slowly, Bucky figured he’d just ignore the older woman and leave. He was tired and didn’t want to have to deal with a judging person right now. 

But, of course, that didn’t happen. 

As soon as he put the tampons in the cart and made to vacate the area, the woman smiled at him sympathetically and asked, “For your wife?”, forcing Bucky to stop in his tracks and opt to be polite.

“No, for my teenage daughter,” Bucky said, seeing no harm saying that. He felt like maybe that would shut her up.

Nope.

Not a chance.

“Oh… well, where’s her mom? You shouldn’t have to pick up stuff like that for your girl since her mother probably knows what to get better than _you_ do,” The woman said, sacrinely sweet and oh god, Bucky wanted to punch her in the _face_. 

“Excuse me?” Bucky asked, stunned. What the fuck was this bitch having a beef with him for?

The woman admitted with a holier than thou attitude, "I just think that it's _embarrassing_ for men to get stuff for women. Your daughter shouldn't force you to get her personal items."

That did it.

This woman can shame him all she fucking wanted but hell to the big fat _no_ was he going to let her trash talk his baby girl. Feeling a rant ass whooping dressing down coming on, Bucky didn't even try to lower his voice or calm down and try to be civil. 

Crossing his arms over his chest instead of strangling this judgemental bitch in front of him, Bucky let her have it.

And boy did it feel good to get it all off his chest.

"First off, though it's none of your damned business, I in fact know a _hell_ of a lot more about my baby girls' needs than my deserter cheating bitch ex-wife. Uh huh, single honorably discharged military veteran _DAD_ here talking. Second, shaming me was totally uncalled for. If you think I am one of those assholes that is EMBARRASSED or squeamish about providing for their teenage daughter, you are seriously mistaken. A man that can't take a women's period seriously or treat it as a normal part of a woman that is a hardship that they have to deal with every month shouldn't be called a grown ass man and is a literal douchebag immature _infant_. Even that I could take, but the last straw was when you brought my baby girl into the picture. My. Little. Girl. Ain't deserve your misguided judging _shit_,” Bucky ranted pointedly.

Then before the windbag could speak or apologize - her eyes were now about as big as a startled deer in headlights, Bucky continued, this time going in for the kill, “Yes, I pick up her goddamn favorite tampons and ibuprofen because frankly I am PROUD to do so, so she doesn’t have to feel awkward and embarrassed traipsing through Winco or some other place for items because she is a fucking teenager and people always are going to JUDGE a teenager buying this kind of thing. It makes no fucking sense, but that is the way that society is. It’s bullshit sexist to make our girls, women in general, or transgender people feel like this stuff is _embarrassing_. When it is JUST something that happens every damn month. If I could, I would bear the pain she feels every month when her cramps threaten to rip a hole in her _uterus_ and handle her mood swings. Because I am the type of father who can’t bear seeing his child in any pain. But, because I can’t without us both getting sex changes, I will gladly spare my baby girl the TORMENT of judging because she deserves better. If I can make her day better by handling this myself and getting her what she needs, then I sure as hell will do so. It’s people like _you_ who make both men and women ashamed of themselves when there is no reason to be that way. If anything, you should be ashamed of _YOURSELF_ for your goddamn sexist bigotry. Now fucking get lost before I file a complaint with Winco for _harrassment_.”

The woman mumbled a quick apology and hurriedly left the isle. Once she left, Bucky suddenly heard whispering from other people, and then he finally noticed there had been a crowd of teenaged girls and a few parents gathering nearby to watch and listen in on the spectacle. And hell, someone was recording him on their goddamned cell. There was suddenly clapping and he flushed, not accustomed to in a sense an ovation of approving clappers. 

Especially when he spotted on Tony Stark with his two kids standing nearby, all three clapping in earnest. 

Nervously rumbling a soft litany of, “Well it’s true. Fucking crazy lady. Telling me how to handle _my_ daughter… Who does she think she is anyway? Mother Teresa’s sister?”, Bucky coughed a bit and nodded to the crowd and politely excused himself, almost wanting to dig himself a hole and hide his grown ass face like a fucking _Ostritch_. Or better yet, somehow go through some sort of osmosis and become an invisible person because hell, he hadn’t meant to draw that much attention to himself and his mama would be so rolling in her grave for that honest to God _spectacle_. 

But, he wasn’t going to back down. 

If there was one thing Bucky sure wasn’t, was a coward.

So he held his head high and pushed his squeaky cart that needed way too much WD-40, and somehow forgot about one Tony Stark that had witnessed his said spectacle - and had approved. Enthusiastically. Trying to get his mind back in the game with shopping so he could finish asap, Bucky engrossed himself in his list.

He was left alone for the most part through the rest of his shopping experience, and for that, he was most thankful. Bucky still had one nasty headache forming, and he was half tempted to pick up some Excedrin, not just the Ibuprofen for his daughter. Letting out a slow breath, finally relaxing as he started grabbing non perishable foods, Bucky licked his lips and tried to decide whether or not to get bulk items or stick with boxed stuff. Finally opting for healthier, he took up some gluten free pasta for Pietro, who was a Vegetarian and Celiac. Grabbing a few pounds of beans, rice, and some Vegan nutritional yeast for Wanda, who was Vegan, Bucky finally figured he could go ahead and get some extra for himself due to the discounted prices. 

Bucky wasn’t a Vegan, he was a Pescetarian. He liked fish of any kind as long as it wasn’t shellfish, and he would rather eat his left arm than give up dairy completely. But, ever since going to war and back, he’d never been able to fully stomach meat anymore of any kind.

So, fish it was. 

Making his way to the fresh fruits and vegetables, he nearly rammed into Tony and his kids near the peaches. Tony was looking over a few fresh peaches, and damn, did Bucky’s brain go right into the gutter and swim around happily like a granny at the dollar store. 

“Hey big guy, nice speech,” Tony applauded lightly, and Bucky was sure as hell glad that the man seemed to sense that the other man already had enough attention on that avenue. 

“Uh, thanks. I just really hate it when people do that. Makes me all wired up in the worst sort of way,” Bucky admitted. He reached over and plucked a few plums from nearby. He said a soft hi to Tony’s kids, who were looking like most children whenever they were forced to go grocery shopping with a parent - not wanting to be there.

Tony nodded slowly, “Amen to that. Makes me kind of wonder what kind of things wire you up in the right way?” Now where had that come from? Tony flushed a bit, especially when Peter made a dispairing groan behind him. 

Bucky let out a soft huff of laughter, feeling a bit better now. Good to know he wasn’t the only one who was a hopeless flirt. “Mmmm, I’d love to tell you but then I’d have to shoot you.”

“Depending on what exactly you might shoot me with, it might all be worth it,” Tony said with a brighter grin. Then he seemed to realize that his kids were, in fact present, and Peter looked a cross between wanting to murder him or Bucky or both, and wanting to go hurl in a bucket. Morgan, to her credit, missed the innuendos and just was randomly reading the label of a package of blueberries.

Bucky backed off, coughing slightly. “So, you still on for next weekend for bowling? Kids are actually excited about meeting “new blood” as they call it.”

“Oh yes, we are definitely going. Peter is pretty excited, aren’t you?” Tony said, bringing his teenager into the conversation, who went from murderer cross grossed out child to deer in the headlights shock of being involved. 

“Uh, yea, very excited. Their names are Wanda and Pietro right?” Peter inquired hesitantly in a horrible way of trying to sound enthusiastic. 

Damn, Tony’s son sounded like he was as enthusiastic as a lottery winner finding out just how much money was going to be taken out of their winnings for deer Uncle Sam. 

Bucky took it in stride and nodded. “Great. Well, Tony, I gotta get going and finish shopping. But, it was nice running into you. You and your family are definitely a sight for sore eyes after what happened earlier. You guys take care, and I’ll text you later Tony.”

Tony and his kids waved before Bucky left to busy himself with the fresh veggies section. The smaller man couldn’t help but eye Bucky’s pert ass and thighs in those killer skinny jeans before he turned his attention to the rest of the items on his list and his kids.

Peter sighed softly and admitted once they got done paying for their items and loading up the van, “Ok, well, he does seem nice. I’ll give you that.”

“Somehow, the phrase ‘I told you so’ is a bit sweet, but I am not a mean dad, so I won’t say it,” Tony murmured smugly, but snorted when Peter just rolled his eyes. 

He helped Morgan get into the back seat and full on grinned when his little girl said pointedly, “I like him, too. He seems nice. Do you think I can buy him?”

“Sweetie, we don’t _buy_ people like dogs or cats - that’s illegal and wrong. We buy people _things_. And I am sure we will see him more often in the future. We still have bowling, etc,” Tony kissed her hair and then got into the driver’s side to buckle up. 

Peter got in the passenger side and huffed a bit, but didn’t comment. Tony gave him kudos for that. He wanted Morgan well away from knowing just what ways you could, in fact buy a person until she was older. Much older. As in maybe 30. 

Morgan pouted and said, “Too bad we can’t keep him. I want one.”

“You and me both,” Tony mumbled, pulling the van out of the parking lot.

### 

As soon as Bucky got home, he pointedly looked at Wanda as he gave her her tampons and Ibuprofen. Dad mode back online, he told her in a rumble, “If you ever - and I mean _EVER_ \- manage to date some turd-muffin kid that is squeamish or grossed out by a woman’s period and gives you crap about it, make him or her _bleed_.”

Wanda blinked in shock before she slowly grinned evilly. “Definitely noted.” And with that, she took up her items, leaned up on her tiptoes and gave her dad a hug. 

Pietro sighed softly as he helped his dad put away the rest of the groceries. “Did something happen at the store, dad?”

“Yea, but I don’t want to have you two worry about it. Why do you ask?” Bucky asked.

“Oh, well Coulson called since he couldn’t get ahold of you, that’s why.” Pietro commented.

“Really?” What was his editor wanting to call him in the middle of the night on a Friday of all days? Rubbing the bridge of his nose in confusion, Bucky shrugged and said, “Maybe he just got a random idea or something. I’ll call him tomorrow.”

Bucky figured that his cellphone had died again. He needed to eventually get a new one. Taking out the phone, he noted that the battery was dead. Shit. Plugging it up to it’s charger in his bedroom, Bucky told his kids goodnight and headed to bed. He was going to have a long day tomorrow. Saturdays at the Auto Shop was always busy. Thank god he could afford to have the shop closed on Sundays so at least he had one day where he didn’t have to work.

Eventually he would need to hire on someone to help out. But, for now, he was making things work out by manning the store by himself.

He didn’t even remember hitting his head against one of his fluffy pillows before he fell asleep.

### 

The next morning, Bucky woke at five in the morning because some asshole was banging on his door. Honed prior military senses flaring, Bucky scrambled out of the bed and padded through the living room and to the door, a nice sized glock in one hand. Wanda and Pietro sleepily hovered on top of the stares, yawning a bit as they waited to see who the fuck was banging on their door so early.

Bucky looked through the peephole and sighed, relaxing. “It’s just Phil.”

“Damn,” Pietro said with a whoosh of breath, turning around and marching back to his room for sleep.

Wanda arched a brow, wondering what the hell her dad’s editor was doing here so early. But, she shrugged and went back to bed. It was too early for her brain to work without coffee.

Bucky opened the door and nearly got slapped in the face with a big Oregonian Newspaper article.

“Congratulations, you are now famous,” Phil said with a deadpan irritable smirk. Pushing his way into the house, Phil explained, “You made the ‘Weird News’ section. And your little stunt you pulled last night? That all went viral last night, and the girl that recorded it all just so happens to be the owner of the Oregonian’s daughter.”

“Wait… what?” Bucky took up the newspaper and sure enough, there was his face right on the front page with the headline of _‘Irate Single Veteran Dad Stands up for Women’s Rights and Defends Daughter at Local St. Helens Winco.’_ Ah hell no.

“When I told you that a little publicity would be good, I didn’t mean this kind,” Phil deadpanned.

“But, my identity with the book is secret - no one knows that I am Yasha Soldat,” Bucky protested, trying to think a bit in a positive light.

“I am afraid not. Do you even check your instagram account that I set your alias up on at all?” Phill asked, though he already knew the answer.

Bucky flushed and shrugged. “I check it maybe once a week if I am lucky. I got so much stuff I gotta do with the kids and work and writing, you know that.”

“Well, you might want to check it now because you have more hits from flailing teenaged girls, adult women, and the LGBT+ community than Justin Bieber, and that is saying something,” A new voice suddenly said near Bucky’s shoulder.

Bucky nearly shot Clint in the face. “Jesus, I have a fucking door - why the fuck use a window?”

“I am part of the damage control team. I hack, Nat busts, Phil pays,” Clint said, holding his hands up in mock surrender. Then he apologized, “Sorry for sneaking up on you like that. I didn’t mean to mess with you or anything.” Clint of all people knew how PTSD sucked, being a member of that community himself. 

Bucky nodded and sighed, putting his gun away. Turning away from both men, the metal armed veteran headed into the kitchen wishing he didn’t have to go to work so he could give himself a shot of vodka in his coffee.

Phil blinked slowly at Clint and reminded him, “You could have just texted me the stats.”

“But, I wanted to see you,” Clint admitted, smirking when the other man flushed ever so slightly.

There wasn’t a lot to phase Phil, so when it did happen, Clint figured it was a win.

Once thoroughly caffeinated, Bucky looked up his instagram, twitter, and tumblr accounts, eyes nearly bugging out at all the heart emojis, likes, and subscribers hitting his feed reblogging the uploaded clip of him dressing down that woman. It was a damned good thing he hadn’t made a Facebook account. The hashtags they were all reblogging and tagging him with were a bit embarrassing _#tamponfeministveterandad_ and _#yashasoldatforpresident2019_ and _#buckybarnesismyhero2K_.

“How did they find out about my alias?” Bucky asked, almost afraid of the answer.

He wasn’t disappointed when Phil simply smirked and said, “One of your Auto Shop Customers - a cross dresser from Steve’s BDSM lounge spied you writing porn on your work computer when she knew you weren’t looking last year. It didn’t dawn on her until your new book came out and that scene was in it where she put two and two together. She messaged you on Tumblr and didn’t make it private last night when shit hit the fan, tagging both Bucky Barnes and Yasha Soldat, so now the whole world knows. It was probably an accident, but here we are.”

Bucky let out a low groan. “Great, now what do we do? I don’t want my kids to get mixed up in all this.”

“That’s why I hired both Clint, Natasha, and their team to do damage control. I would suggest your kids be aware that they might get targeted at school on Monday, etc, and report all confrontations to Natasha. Otherwise, you might want to have them be out of school for a few days until things die down. I leave that decision up to you,” Phil said.

Then the man crossed his arms over his chest and smirked evilly. Bucky swallowed. He did NOT like that look. Had never liked that look coming from Phil. Even when they were in school together. It meant Bucky was going to have to do something he didn’t want to do.

Turns out he was right.

### 

“So, Stevie, Phil has set me up with an interview with Love Line of all goddamned things!” Bucky bemoaned to his best friend in the whole world a bit later at work over the phone.

Steve was silent for a moment, and Bucky could literally hear the other man try harder than hell not to laugh. Probably because Steve was working a morning shift at the Library and had to be quiet. Finally, Steve said, “There are worse things.”

“How could this be worse? Love Line is like the biggest radio show for the BDSM community! Phil is even going to make me do an official statement for the Oregonian and Koin 6! They both want interviews and if Phil can’t do damage control like he said he would, I might have to do interviews with them, or even take my kids outta school and homeschool them so they don’t get slandered,” Bucky spewed out, his Brooklyn accent filtering in. “Damnit Stevie, it won’t be long before crazy people start rioting on my Auto shop’s doors. I’ll have to close business, maybe leave town. Go on a vacation or something until it blows over.”

Steve rolled his eyes, knowing Bucky must be stressed out if he was panicking this much. Finally, Steve said, “Bucky, it’s going to be ok. Even if it’s not right now, it will be. If you need a place to hide with your kids, my door is always open. You know that.”

“Yea, I know. Thanks for that. I just, how did this go all out of control?” Bucky whined. “All I did was stand up for my baby girl, and now I am basically the best social media sensation since memes were invented. I’ll have to go to book signings now, and do podcasts. Wanda and Pietro are going to hate my guts. I can’t ask them to deal with this.”

The man rested his head on the cool counter of his shop, wanting the day to be over.

“Well, I am sure they will be supportive of you regardless. If there are two teens more fiercely protective of their father than my boys, it would be your kids. Just talk to them, I am sure everything will work out fine. And Bucky….” Steve paused. 

“Yea?”

“After you talk to them and they are upstairs in bed, I want you to go to your own bed, relax, and jack off tonight with that expensive lube I got you for your birthday. Envision Tony blowing you while I am fucking him from behind. Can you do that for me?” Steve asked, a hard edge tilting his voice into seduction. “You said that Tony was sassing you last night. I bet he’d look gorgeous with his pretty mouth stretched over your dripping cock, his tongue teasing your slit. Wouldn’t he?”

“Ye-Yes. Yes, sir,” Bucky gasped out. Fuck, of course Steve would know exactly what he needed.

“Good. And once you are done, I want you to call me and tell me how hard you came,” Steve said silkily.

“Yes, sir,” Bucky answered softly, swallowing thickly as arousal pooled in his groin.

Maybe Steve was right. Maybe things would be alright, eventually.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woa, thank you guys for your comments and kudos! I still am so thankful and proud that you all still love my lil fic. Hope you enjoy this chapter because it is all smut. All. As in completely. Ye all have been wurned. 
> 
> Thanks again goes out to my Discord babes and @Lokivsanubis for their ideas and support. You all are amazing. I love you guys so much x_x
> 
> This chapter is mostly Steve and Bucky oriented, but I promise you, Tony will be in a bunch in the next chapter. Enjoy :)

5.

That night, after Bucky closed up the shop and headed home, he made sure to sit down with his kids and let them know about what happened - just in case they hadn’t seen the video already. Wanda and Pietro didn’t have many friends at school, they weren’t what was considered popular, but the friends they did have were definitely on Twitter, Youtube, Instagram, Tumblr, and Facebook. Bucky always thought that if Twitter and Youtube and Facebook ever decided to join up and become one internet interface they’d be called YouTwitFace and it would so make his fucking day.

Wanda and Pietro were quiet through most of his spiel, and when he said he wrote adult gay novels, both had rolled their eyes so hard Bucky was afraid that they would get stuck up in the back of their heads. Finally, after he nervously asked them what they thought, he mentally cringed at the silence that followed.

Pietro was the first to talk, stating simply, “We know dad. Well, we know about you writing adult gay porn, and that it helps bring in extra money since the Auto shop isn’t really a booming business.”

Wanda slowly nodded in affirmation. “We suspected but never got confirmed until you told us just now. We figured it was something _LIKE_ that,” Wanda corrected her brother, who shrugged as if to say ‘your point?’ before she went on, “We know it hasn’t been easy with the way things happened with our biological mother. Though you have been getting payment from the state, etc for being a single wounded veteran dad, it’s still difficult for you. And hey, it’s your life. If you want to write that stuff, that’s your business.”

“Yea, just don’t expect us to want to EVER read it, because _ew_, or give you pointers because again, **ew**. Other than that, we support you one hundred percent,” Pietro interjected. “And if anyone gives you grief, we will-”

“Strangle whoever tries to touch you-” Wanda interrupted vehemently.

“No, we WON’T _strangle_. We will round up a ‘Bucky Barnes Rights’ posse for a protest and get lawyers involved. Steve knows a guy and-” Pietro argued, remembering quite vividly the chewing out they’d both gotten the past week.

“Oooo, that’s good. Get Steve involved. I know Steve could punch anyone’s balls into a different galaxy!” Wanda said, grinning evilly. 

“Not that Dad needs protecting, but hey, backup?” Pietro offered.

Bucky facepalmed. Why was this his life? With a soft sigh, he smiled a bit at his twins. Life with them at least was entertaining, if not a bit nerve wracking. Sobering, he looked at them fondly and said, “So you guys are ok with all this?”

“Dad, we are ok with it,” Wanda asserted, though she did add, “honestly, I am not going to be particularly thrilled about the whole school knowing about when my period is, but, you were only trying to protect me. So, I appreciate it. Love you Dad.”

“Yea, love you too, Dad,” Pietro added, though then he muttered darkly to Wanda, “If anyone gives you grief about your fucking period I will end them.”

“Dad already gave me permission to make them bleed, so it’s fine,” Wanda said with a sly grin.

Bucky, this time, was the one to roll his eyes. But, hey, seems like Steve was right. This went way better than Bucky had thought.

### 

Later, after his kids went to bed and he was alone in his room - with the door locked because there was no way in hell’s outhouse that he was going to let his kids accidentally barge in there while he was having one on one time with himself. There was always a rule that he’d given his kids even before their mother yeeted out on their lives, if they didn’t want to be scarred for life, to knock on his door when it was locked. Only in great emergency was it allowed for them to enter his room with their spare keys that they kept with them for only said emergency. 

And he in turn, gave them the same privacy. However, he also gave them an ultimatum, if they had a boyfriend or girlfriend over, sex was NOT allowed. Cuddling was fine, hell, even having a boyfriend or girlfriend stay over was fine as long as they were in a guestroom and didn’t breach his trust. If he ever suspected that they were having sex in his house, then he was allowed to barge in on them, scar them all for life, their allowances would be taken away, and they would be carted off to their gynecologist friend of the family, Dr. Banner for a one on one talk about the pros and cons about teenage sex. 

Granted, he’d never had to do that, because one, he had always been upfront with his kids about sex in general, and ways to be safe, and what to watch out for. And two, the issue about teenage pregnancy. Hell, he’d been so upfront with STDs and everything else that Wanda and Pietro both were well versed in the subject before it even came up in Family Development classes in school in fifth grade. 

That’s not to say that Bucky hadn't told them point blank that if they ever got sexually active (because he certainly had been as a teen), to come and get condoms from him personally and to talk to him. He would rather them talk to him and be upfront about it than going behind his back. If they didn’t go behind his back, then they wouldn’t get scolded or have repercussions. However, this didn’t make it ok for them to have their significant others over to have sex with. 

Bucky knew he was a bit more liberal with his kids than some parents, and way conservative than others, but so far it had worked.

Bucky drew his thoughts to what Stevie had said and swallowed as he took a nice hot shower, the almost scalding water soothing his tense muscles and allowing him to prep his ass for a nice little vibrating plug. Steve hadn’t told him he couldn’t have a plug, so he was going to use one. He wanted to come hard tonight after a slow buildup. 

Steve wanted him to relax and enjoy himself. Rough masturbation felt good at times, but slow, mind-blowing orgasms felt just as good, sometimes even better. After he cleaned himself of the day’s stress and worries, giving his cock and balls a few firm tugs, Bucky got out of the shower, his long hair glistening wet even as he towel dryed himself off.

Scowling a bit, Bucky opted to go ahead and blow dry his hair because if there was one thing he wasn’t so crazy about living in the Pacific Northwest was the fact that in fall through spring, the river and ocean humidity made it a bit hard to dry off. Once his hair was only slightly damp and mostly tamed, the rest of bucky was dry and ready to begin.

Taking up the expensive lube that Steve had given him for his birthday this past year, along with the clean black plug vibrator and small remote control, Bucky headed into his adjoined bedroom and pulled back the soft linen and thick comforter. Briefly he wondered if Steve would appreciate a video or live feed of him doing this, but then he backed away from that avenue. Steve was still moving as slow as a banana slug, but Bucky was ok with this.

At least the guy was finally open to the idea of them being in a relationship more than just friends. And with a possible addition of Tony, Bucky was more than content. 

Fitting the lubed up plug slowly into his prepared needy hole, Bucky hissed out a slow breath, feeling more aroused by the second. His cock was half hard already, but he wasn’t leaking precum yet. Still, once the plug was completely inside him except for the flared base, he completely laid down on his back and lubed up his cock, balls, and nipples. If this stuff hadn’t been so expensive, Bucky would have bathed in this stuff. It smelled good, and felt better than any lube he’d used before. 

Letting out a soft moan, Bucky rubbed the underside of his balls, pressing up to stimulate his prostate from his perineum. Chewing on his lower lip as pleasure spiked his cock to full mast, it pressed up against his belly even as his soft balls lay heavy beneath it. Bucky pulled his fingers away and caught his breath, relaxing further as his fingers came up to caress his nipples, enjoying the sensation of cool air and lube making them into tight, sensitive nubs. 

Rolling the tight nubs until they were swollen and flushed, Bucky let out a soft whine, his cock twitching lightly and starting to leak precum. God, this felt so fucking good. Forcing himself to take things slow, Bucky rubbed his hands over his chest, feeling the rock hard muscles underneath the soft skin. Once he got to where his metal arm met his shoulder, he rubbed the sensitive scars, shivering and letting out a soft curse. Stroking down his sides, feeling pleasure pool from his nipples to his navel, and to heat his cock and balls, Bucky figured he was ready for more stimulation.

Taking up the small remote and pressing on the lowest setting, Bucky shifted as the plug inside of him started buzzing. It sent shocks of pleasure up through him, not just pulsing against his prostate. Bucky arched his back and let out a soft groan, biting his lower lip even more. 

At this rate, Bucky might come prematurely. Briefly he thought about getting up and grabbing his favorite beaded cock ring, or at least a small sound, but then he pushed the idea away. He was way too into this now, and with a whine, knowing that this might be a mistake, he took up his phone and called Steve.

### 

Steve was currently reading Bucky’s newest segment he had emailed him earlier in the week when his phone rang. Smirking wickedly, the blonde took up his phone and answered it, “Yea, Buck?”

Bucky let out a raspy breath. Jesus, just the sound of Steve’s voice had him get tingles all over his skin. “_Steve_….” He was starting to slip. 

Being mostly Dominant by nature, Bucky had only been in subspace once or twice in his life, and it was always both an exhilarating and terrifying experience. And each time it had happened, it was when he was alone, thinking of Steve. The first time it had happened, Bucky had had the worst drop the next day, being in a terrible mood. He even had shouted at his then fiance. But, Steve had been there to calm him down, make him feel grounded, just by coming over for a visit. The second time it had happened, Bucky had just returned home from being in the hospital, recovering from his war injuries, plus dealing with a two timing deserting wife, who had cheated on him during the whole time he was in said hospital. Steve had been over at his house that time, just to be there for him. Their four kids were staying with Bucky’s sister so he could unwind a bit before getting his twins back.

Steve hadn’t touched him in a sexual way, but oh, had Bucky wished he had. Still, his best friend had been there to push away his sweaty hair, croon gentle words into his ears that he both hated yet wanted to hear. It was after waking up in Steve’s arms after that night that Bucky had realized he was in love with Steve. Had always been in love with Steve.

It took 35 damn years for him to realize it. 

And that’s when he burst into tears and told Steve everything. What he wanted. What he needed. Steve had gently held him through it. And though Steve hadn’t ever rejected Bucky, the other man still wasn’t ready for that kind of relationship. And so Bucky had relented. Every once in a while they talked about it, but Steve was still hung up with his own insecurities due to his own previous marriage. So, Bucky had waited.

Now, though, for once, Bucky wasn’t scared. He knew Steve would take care of him. Even if it was just over the phone this time around.

Steve straightened a bit and put the book away, narrowing his eyes at the breathy sound in Bucky’s voice. “You are slipping, pet? You haven’t come yet, have you?”

“No, sir. I need… I need to hear your voice. I can’t… Stevie, I can’t be so vulnerable _alone_,” Bucky confessed, as if Steve was his priest, and he was a dirty sinner inside a church. The words came out hoarse, even as he trailed his metal hand down his heaving chest towards his cock. “I need you. Steve, please. Please, sir. _Please_ take care of me.”

“Alright, Buck. I’ll help you, _pet_. But, the next time I see you, I’m gonna make it official, you hear? I have a contract drawn up. I know you want to wait for Tony, but I want you to at least look yours over, ok? Can you do that for me, gorgeous?” Steve purred, reaching down to cup his balls and thickening cock through his sleep boxers. 

“Yes, god, yes, Steve, I want that, all of that,” Bucky moaned out, finally taking his cock in hand, giving it a firm long stroke, the cool metal creating delicious smooth friction on his sensitive skin. Nearly bucking up into his hand, Bucky let out a whine. “Stevie, sir, please. I need… I _need_….”

“It’s ok, doll. I know what you need,” Steve soothed, letting his Dom voice come into play fully. Putting the phone on speaker phone so he didn’t end up crushing it while enjoying this pleasurable activity, Steve set it on the nightstand and started running his now free hand over his bare chest, flicking a nipple in the process. “You slick yourself up with that lube I gave you?” Reaching into his nightstand drawer, he grabbed his own lube to use.

While he was tugging his soft balls and cock out of his boxers, pushing the now chafing cloth down past his hips, he listened to Bucky’s soft moans and gasps. Each sound reverberated through him and increased the heat in his groin, making his cock press up against his navel, thick and hard and dripping a bit.

“Yes, sir. I also put in a small plug. I-I know you didn’t tell me to, sir, but I wanted it -” Bucky let out a loud keen, stroking himself more fully, now reaching down with his flesh hand to cup and roll his sensitive balls, the never ending pulsing from the vibrating plug stimulating his prostate deep inside.

“Such a naughty boy, pet, but I’ll let it slide this once because you called me to help you out,” Steve gently scolded, hissing a bit as he slicked his body up, pausing to give his cock a few good tugs and his balls a gentle roll. “Because you needed me. You are such a good boy, calling me. Trusting me like this to take care of you. And oh, baby, I am so going to take care of you, make you feel good.”

“God yes, please, sir,” Bucky whined out, arching his back and pressing down on his lower spine to get the plug to move a bit. It did and he let out a pornographic moan, he nearly had to slap his hand over his mouth to keep himself from being too loud. The walls were thin in his house, and though his kids weren’t directly above his room, he wasn’t taking any chances, on the cusp of subspace or no.

“Ok pet, tell me what you are doing now. Are you stroking your thick, dripping cock? Are you fondling your balls and making them all sensitive and pink? And what level is that plug on that’s in your tight ass?” Steve asked, wishing he had a visual, though his mind was coming up with all sorts of kinky images of Bucky. “And how is the haze - you feeling light yet? Or is it still tingling?”

“Mind is scattered but not enough yet, sir,” Bucky explained, shivering as he continued pumping his cock in slow, shaky strokes, rolling his balls every so often. “I’m on my back… in bed, like you asked me sir, and I’m stroking my cock and rolling my balls, but… but it’s so intense and, and the plug is at level two, sir.” Bucky rasped out another shaky breath, licking his lips. “I...I brought water bottles in before, and, and I’m getting thirsty.”

“Mmmm, what are you thirsty for, babe?” Steve asked, cursing softly when Bucky choked out another moan. His cock was leaking precum now and he had to grip the base of it to keep himself in line. He didn’t want to come before Bucky did, but damn, did the other man make it hard.

“You, sir. You, and, and Tony, but I want - I want you to _fuck_ me Steve, sir, please fuck me,” Bucky keened out, nearly floating. “Brain is… it...Steve...I…”

“Go on baby, go ahead and slip. I am right here to guide you through it. Remember your colors,” Steve soothed. 

“Red for stop, gold for slow down, and green for good,” Bucky let out.

“Good boy. Now go ahead and slip and let me catch you. I’ll take care of you, ok doll? Just imagine me fucking you doggy style with my big fat cock, and Tony sucking you off with his pretty mouth. You can do that, right?” Steve asked, rubbing his balls a bit more.

“Yes, sir, mmmm,” Bucky said, closing his eyes and letting himself fall back and float.

“Good boy, just listen to my voice and do what I say. Gonna take good care of you, and make you feel real good,” Steve promised, gentling his voice. He had had several subs in his day, but Bucky was special. He wanted to make sure that Bucky had a good experience, knowing all too well what it felt like to submit when one is so much a Dom. 

“Feel that vibrator, Bucky? Imagine it’s my cock, pressing into your prostate with each thrust of my hips. Envision your hands as Tony’s mouth and hands touching you, making you feel good. Can you do that for me?” Steve asked.

“Mmm, yes, sir,” Bucky said softly, calming considerably in his safe space.

“Good boy. Does it feel good?” 

“Yes, sir.”

“Do you want to slow down or stop?”

“No, sir.”

“Ok, color?”

“Green, sir.”

“Perfect, babe. Now, I want you to turn the vibrator up a level. What’s the highest level?”

“Four, sir.”

“And you are turning up to three?”

“Yes, sir.”

“Good boy. You are such a good boy,” Steve praised Bucky, causing the other man to stifle a sob as he did as he was told. 

Nearly bucking up off of the bed, Bucky gasped out choked moans, and Steve added, ever mindful of Bucky’s kids, “Babe, you want to be quiet. No need scarring your kids. If you can’t be quiet, shout into a pillow. You can do that for me, right?”

“Yes, sir,” Bucky breathed out, grabbing one of his pillows and flipping over onto his stomach to hump hard at it, grabbing another to growl and moan into, almost simulating what he had in his brain visualized.

Steve heard his muffled grunts and groans and smirked. “Good boy.” Knowing that Bucky probably was incoherent now, and would be until he came, Steve commanded, “Now, I want you to spread your legs baby, spread ‘em so I can get in further. Wanna fuck you harder and faster.”

“Mmph,” Bucky affirmed, doing as he was told, his whole body going into hyperdrive now, tingling spreading throughout his body like fire mixed with electricity. He didn’t know where his hands were, he only felt what Tony’s mouth probably felt like on his cock, even as he arched and humped into the pillow. Like a puppet sex toy, Bucky let Steve pull the strings, sending him higher, further than he’d ever felt in subspace before. It felt so good. He wanted it to go on endlessly, but yet didn’t. 

And then something snapped deep inside his brain and he was gone.

Steve heard it when Bucky came and hit his threshold of subspace. Steve listened to Bucky sob out a wail as he came, the Dom letting himself go as well. Steve continued to talk to Bucky, calming him down from subspace, praising him and telling him he was a good boy. Every once in a while Bucky would come again due to the stimulation of the plug, and he would sob out a keen.

It took Bucky over half an hour to finally come down and return to him, but Steve wasn’t worried. It was harder for Doms to head into subspace, and it was just as hard coming out of it. 

He knew Bucky was finally back when he moaned out softly, “Thank you, Steve. Oh god...I needed that.”

“I should say so,” Steve said, idly rubbing his soft, oversensitive cock, his hand covered in lube and come. “You ok?”

“Green. So...so green,” Bucky rasped out tiredly, reaching over to turn off the vibrator. Once it was off, he groaned, feeling a bit sore and chafed in places, but otherwise de-stressed to the max. 

“Good to hear. Feel good?”

“Yes. So, fucking, good.”

“Good, once you get your bearings, drink no less than two of your bottle waters and then slowly get up and go clean up. Then I want you to put a heating pad on your lower back, and call me back once done.”

“Ok, Stevie.”

### 

Tony let out a soft whining moan as he came for the fifth time in a span of an hour. Granted, it was mostly dry coming, which wasn’t as fun, but oh, man, it was worth it. Fuck that was almost a new record. And as he cleaned up and put his phone down, Pornhub blinking on it, he had to admit that the three guys on the screen that had set him off so hard did in fact, look like Bucky, Steve, and himself. Fuck, was that hot.

But, those two wouldn’t be in to a polyamorous relationship. Right?


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! This really isn't a chapter, so sorry to disappoint you. However, I'm starting to get into what kinds of BDSM play to put in this fic and I'd love to know your opinions! Please take the poll below, or leave me a comment here. I'll leave it up a few days to give everyone a chance to vote. Thank you!

[Poll](https://strawpoll.com/aae6awr8)

And here are the results! Thank you all for voting, this helps give me ideas on how to proceed. Don't feel upset if your kinks weren't listed on here - this is just something to start with. I am always open for suggestions, so feel free to give me feedback in later chapters. Otherwise, I will update tags as we go along. And if something you really want isn't in this story, let me know and I will see about maybe doing a oneshot that addresses your kink ;)

Next chapter will be posted shortly.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your comments and kudos! You guys are amazing and I greatly appreciate all the motivation you have been giving me and my dirty muse. Please keep it coming. So, in this next chapter, we grace a bit of history of Tony's ex - not descriptive, but enough for me to go ahead and update the tags to put in "past domestic verbal abuse". Drew is basically an asshole. But, we knew that already. Otherwise, everyone is having a good time at the Bowling Alley! Also adding in a few other characters for your enjoyment ;)
> 
> You are welcome @lokivsanubis for the falconbones intro ;)
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

6 (Though AO3 says 7).

“Fury’s Bowling Alley… alright kiddos, we’re here. Let’s have some fun!” Tony said cheerfully the following Saturday evening. He took Morgan’s hand to help her out of their van and he absently looked down at himself. God, it had been forever since he’d bowled. He figured jeans were fine, casual nerdy t-shirt was fine, and the bowling shoes he’d bought (just for today, but who cares?) were in a gym bag along with Morgan’s and Peter’s (who had rolled his eyes when he’d realized what his dad had purchased instead of being you know, like a normal dad and renting shoes at the place itself). Tony was NOT trying to impress anyone, not even himself. 

Even if that was a total halfass lie, Tony still firmly told himself that.

Plus, it wasn’t like he was going to have his kids rent bowling shoes, especially since they probably were nasty. Tony might not be a germaphobe but he definitely didn’t want his kids to wear a pair of shoes that a zillion others had worn before them. Which is why Peter was giving him another stink eye when the teen had to pull out three brand new bowling balls. Tony gave Morgan the shoe bag to carry since it wasn’t that heavy, and he helped take up a heavier bowling ball from Peter to at least help out.

His kids were wearing casual clothes too, though Morgan insisted on wearing her Hello Kitty sneakers that lit up whenever she stepped down. All three wore light hoodies, since the September evening was still warm. Rain was in the forecast for the next day, and Tony frankly could feel it deep in his bones.

Once they got into the bowling alley with all their stuff, Tony checked in near the arcade and paid for his kids to have ten dollar arcade cards. The bowling games, pizza, nachos, and first round of drinks were on the house, thanks to Steve’s son Thor, who managed to get them coupons. Once done, Tony let out a small squeak when Steve walked up behind him and surprised the hell out of him by lightly patting him on the back with his bigger than life hand.

“Hey, there Tony! Glad you could make it,” Steve said with a big sunshine smile that lit up his entire fucking face.

That smile was way too contagious to be legal, and oh, did Tony feel every single cell in his body hone in on that smile like a thirsty man in the middle of a fucking desert, seeing an oasis for the first time in days. Smiling a bit goofily in response, Tony almost forgot to be flirty. Almost.

“Glad I could, too. I had to come, Steve,” Tony said smoothly, waggling his eyebrows and for once Peter didn’t rag on him for flirting.

Steve blushed scarlet and mumbled, “Yea, well, anyways,” and coughed a bit before he turned to introduce his two sons, who were watching their dad with knowing looks. “Here is Thor, my eldest, and Loki, my youngest. Boys, this is Tony, Peter, and Morgan.”

“It is an honor to meet you!” Thor boomed, reaching out to shake Tony’s hand and then Peter’s and even Morgan’s, stunning grin on his face.

Peter blinked and thought, _Firm grip. Seriously, he’s like a carbon copy of his dad! But, Loki doesn’t look anything like him. Must take after his mother._

Loki smiled and shyly shook hands with everyone as well. 

“Bucky is running a little late, but he and his family should be here in a few,” Steve said, and then suggested, “We can have a few warm up rounds while we wait?”

“Sounds like a plan,” Tony agreed, giving Steve a not so covert once over, noting that he was wearing a blue t-shirt that was on the verge of too small, stretched almost obscenely over his pecs, black jeans and beat up black bowling shoes. _Yummy_.

After following Steve to where their assigned bowling lane was, eyes taking in the blonde dorito shaped man’s nice ass, Tony nearly tripped over one of the benches nearby. Peeling his eyes away from Steve and attempting to pay attention to where in fact, they were going, Tony noted that the food was already set up catering style on a bunch of tables behind the benches. Nice. Tony went to put his bowling ball down and then to grab a few drinks for his kids and himself. Once back, each child given their drinks of Sprite and Fanta, Tony sipped on his Coke, wondering if he should get a beer next or go ahead and splurge on a cocktail. 

Tony didn’t make it a habit of drinking around his kids unless it was a glass of wine with dinner, but he figured they wouldn’t mind much if he had just one cocktail. He’d probably want to ask them about it first though, just to be safe. Lord knows after the whole shitshow drunken last straw from his ex - the one that finally made Tony file for divorce, a restraining order, along with charges of embezzlement, and a whole slew of others - Tony owed his kids that.

Drew had never hurt them physically while drunk, but he had still been a class A example of an asshole. 

Tony watched his kids warm up, smirking a bit when Morgan insisted on doing a backwards turtle example of bowling facing the opposite direction, and rolling the ball between her legs to go behind her. Peter rolled his eyes fondly, especially when the ball managed to get the gutter, but hey, at least Morgan didn’t seem too upset about sucking at bowling.

Peter, on the other hand, took to bowling like a pro, always one to be competitive in at least one sport outside of cross country running. Though they hadn’t bowled in a while, it didn’t take Peter long to warm up. Tony was also pretty good at bowling, but not near as good as his son, or apparently Loki. Steve and Thor were abysmal at bowling, though they still laughed a great deal and joked with eachother on who could have the worst score. 

About half an hour later, once Morgan had consumed nearly four pounds of nachos - seriously, where was this kid putting all of her nachos? - and the rest of them packing away the pizza and more sodas, Bucky finally arrived with his twins in tow and two irate looking cops. 

Or at least one irate looking cop and one amused looking Detective. Bucky introduced his twins Wanda and Pietro, and the cop who was named Brock Rumlow, and Detective Sam Wilson. Apparently, the Detective and cop were there to watch over Bucky and his family due to a recent attack on Bucky’s Auto shop. Some asshole had tried to rob Bucky as he was closing up shop for the day. 

“I told you, Stevie, I am fine,” Bucky said with a sigh. His blonde friend-that-Tony-knew-wasn’t-just-a-friend looked concerned and a bit worried, and hell, Tony was a bit too. “Was just some asshole who thought he could pull one on me. These guys are mainly for the guy’s protection and not mine.”

Steve narrowed his gaze and leveled Sam with a look. “Is it due to all the fiasco of the other day?”

“No, we don’t suspect so. But, just to be safe we are keeping an eye out for Bucky and his family for a few days,” Sam said, and Tony could definitely tell that the attractive African American Detective had a history with both Steve and Bucky. 

Sam was friendly and surprisingly a wise ass, but his companion, Brock seemed to be a bit of a jerk. He was a smooth operator and thought he was all that, but Tony was totally amused that all Sam had to do was give him one look and then suddenly Brock would back off with his tail between his legs. It didn’t take Tony long to notice that the two were in a romantic relationship, though they kept it mostly professional on duty.

What nearly made Tony spit out his drink though, was when Brock was bragging to one of the girls that worked the bar and Sam up and actually took hold of the other man’s nape and steered him away, saying calmly, “That’s enough, pet. Unless you want the cage for another month with no relief.”

Brock paled drastically and shook his head, saying softly, “Shit, boss, no. I don’t want that, not one bit. Sorry sir.”

“Just so we understand eachother,” Sam said firmly, but kindly.

“Yes sir, we do. I may like pain but not that prolonged,” Brock muttered, but when Sam gave him a pat on the back, releasing him, the man relaxed in relief.

Steve narrowed his eyes at the couple but kept out of it. Tony saw the look and arched a brow. Strange. What was that look for? Did he know something about the two and didn’t approve or did approve of?

Tony’s attention was pulled away when Morgan came over to sit next to him and blurt out quite loudly that Peter has a grody crush now. Tony blinked and looked over to where she was pointing and yep, sure enough Peter was hooked apparently on one of Bucky’s twins. It didn’t surprise Tony one bit that Peter was practically drooling shyly over Pietro. The kid was attractive for a teen, plus, he’d known for quite a while now that Peter was bisexual. 

Question was, was Pietro interested?

Narrowing his eyes thoughtfully, Tony watched the other boy warm up bowling for a bit, noting that he was not much of a smiler but he did have a lingering look on Peter every once in a while with a shy blush. Oh, puppy love was so angsty and hormonal, and Tony almost felt like shedding a tear that his baby was growing up. Bucky plopped down on the other side of Tony and caught where he was looking and also narrowed his eyes.

“Well, that didn’t take long.” Bucky finally grunted, leaning back in his seat.

“Nope it didn’t,” Tony agreed.

Clearing his throat because hell if he was going to try and tell his boy to stop showing out for Peter, when he was almost as bad when it came to Steve and possibly Tony, Bucky changed the subject nonchalantly, “So, Tony, I heard from the grapevine that you are taking over that small shop space a block north of downtown - turning it into a vacuum business?’

“Yep. Stark’s Vacuums. We have a pretty good line going back from where I am from, so I figure might as well test the waters out here. It might be a few weeks before the grand opening, but we are hiring right now for part time help,” Tony admitted, shrugging a bit. 

“Are you now,” Bucky mused, making it more of a statement than a question. He again narrowed his gaze at Pietro and then Wanda. 

Tony caught the look and smirked. “They seem like good kids.”

“Oh they are, definitely. Might be misguided in some ways, but for the most part, I can tell you that they are some of the hardest working kids in town. And that’s not me being all parental, it’s the truth,” Bucky said seriously, leveling Tony with a small knowing look. “How old is Peter again?”

“Fifteen, but he’ll be turning sixteen soon,” Tony said, sharing said look with Bucky in understanding. 

“Well, if he has any free time and is interested, I’ll be hiring next summer for some part time help as well,” Bucky offered. “Seems like he’s a good kid, too. I’d offer Loki a job but he isn’t into cars and tends to like books like his dad. So, he’ll probably be working at the Library with Steve next summer.”

Tony nodded slowly. “I’ll let Peter know you are looking and have him contact you if he’s interested. Same goes for your two kids.”

“Done deal,” Bucky said with a wry smile.

Tony then took his time looking over Bucky’s casual attire. He must have showered and changed after getting out of work, for he smelled lightly of foresty pine cologne, was freshly shaven, his hair was pulled back in a half bun and his clothes were a clean if well worn set of grey henley, faded blue jeans, and black scuffed bowling shoes. He had a black hoodie draped over one of the seats next to Wanda and Pietro’s light jackets. Two buttons were undone showing a hint of collar bone and damn, did Tony think he looked and smelled divine.

Shit, this was getting out of hand. He was gunning for two hot men - and that wouldn’t be a problem except for the fact that Tony wasn’t oblivious to the looks that both of them were giving eachother. And though Tony didn’t know exactly how deep their relationship went, he knew he probably could never compete with that sort of thing. Plus, it wasn’t like the two would be interested in a polyamorous relationship anyways. Who was he kidding if not himself?

Still, each time he would get a glance from Bucky or Steve directed at him, he fucking melted or flamed up in so many ways. It made Tony want to bend over whatever surface was nearest to him and be pummeled until his brain turned to a pile of orgasmic goop. This was so bad, and maybe Peter was right thinking that he was being all cringy and embarrassing.

But he couldn’t help it. 

And if watching both men warm up bowling and flexing those muscles and thighs and asses was doing so many bad things to him, what’s to say what would happen once the games started for real? Tony was so out of his league, and he swore he was going to just internally combust into flames like that grungy song by Incubus from 2004, but damn, what a way to go. Finally letting out a soft hopeless sigh, Tony got up and went over to flag down his kids. Morgan and Peter came over, curious as to what was up.

“Do you mind if I go grab a cocktail? I’ll only get one, and it’s fine if you say no. I just figure I could use one. But, if not, that’s fine,” Tony said, looking at them both shrewdly, trying to keep thoughts of Steve and Bucky out of his head for a bit. 

Morgan thought about it and then shrugged. “As long as it’s not fruity.”

“Yea, no daiquiris or Cranberry vodkas,” Peter said with a grimace.

“You got it. I was just thinking a Gin tonic would do or Rum and Coke,” Tony offered, causing both kids to nod and smile in approval.

Shit, now he had to add more blame to Drew. Asshole had managed to ruin berry smelling cocktails for his kids. Great. Still, at least his kids were allowing him to get something other than that. He thanked them and headed for the bar. 

Steve and Bucky paused in their turns and watched him with narrowed gazes. Sam and Brock noticed the looks and the latter started snickering. “Rogers, Barnes, you sure know how to pick ‘em.”

“Leave the poor men alone, honey. They know what they are doing,” Sam purred softly to Brock, causing the cop to flush a bit. Coughing a bit, Brock sobered quickly when he noticed a big group of teenagers started coming into the place.

Sam let it go and surveyed the new group carefully before turning to give Steve a knowing look and a small approving smile. God knew that Steve, of all people, knew what he was doing. If it wasn’t for Steve, Sam wouldn’t have met and bonded with the handsome devil sub next to him. Steve had an eye for Doms and subs, and though he usually kept his opinions to himself unless asked, every once in a while he would but in and give a few pointers. Covertly, of course. 

One of the reasons why none of the town had ever ratted on Steve’s club was for the specific reason that he knew how to keep secrets. And as long as he wasn’t hurting anyone and only helping people, well, that’s all that mattered. What he did in his business was in fact his business. And every former employee that ever worked for Steve only had nice things to say about him and their coworkers. Everyone was paid and protected wisely. Steve wasn’t a pimp even if he did own a strip club and BDSM lounge.

But, he respected sex workers and allowed them to come chill in his club. As long as they sold their wares away from his place of business, they could still keep coming around and he would treat them like any well minded patron. 

And now, the handsome lion and his wolf sidekick were after new blood.

That was fine with Sam, as long as it stayed private and on the lighter side of the grey areas of the law.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again for all of your kudos and comments! They help inspire me so much, so I can't think you all enough. Please keep them coming. This next chapter deals with the mid-part of the bowling party, however, the boys actually talk feelings and intentions in this chapter! I am so proud of them. There is, of course, lots of humor, but FYI, there is a brief mention of Steve's ex, who wasn't the nicest person in the world. Very non-descriptive but it's there. Everyone's pasts will eventually be revealed in their fullness as the story goes along. Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. The next one will have some nsfw art for you guys ;)
> 
> Thank you as always to my Discord babes that continue to help cheer me on, you guys rock. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.

7 (though AO3 says 8)

Bowling was in fact, a fun affair. After everyone had warmed up, and Bucky and his family had had a chance to eat some vegan / vegetarian gluten free pizza and drink some sodas, the games began. First up was Morgan, because Tony knew that at some point his little girl was going to get bored and want to head to the arcades. He made sure she at least was going to finish one full game before he allowed Peter to take her over to the arcades. After Morgan were all the teens, and then finally the adults. Sam and Brock didn’t play, for they were still on duty, but they did watch the game every once in a while, but mostly kept to themselves and kept an eye out for problems.

Apparently Wanda excelled at bowling, and managed to get several strikes in, causing both Loki and Peter to start sweating and get a teensy weensy bit frustrated. But, who blew everyone out of the water was Bucky. That man made bowling look so effortless, and both Tony and Steve felt lowkey jealousy and admiration for the veteran. Bucky normally was left handed, but after losing his left arm and having to deal with using his right more than not until he was fitted with the best metal arm, he got used to being ambidextrous. 

So, he killed at bowling, even if he was using only his right hand to give the other combatants a fair chance. 

When Tony got up to bowl his first round, he felt eyes on his ass and smirked, half tempted to show out for Bucky and Steve. Instead, he kept everything PG, knowing full well that he didn’t want to scar his children or any other child around for life. When he straightened a few rounds later, finally getting his first strike of the night, he turned and caught Steve staring at him with intense blue eyes. Knowing what the look meant, even if he had been out of the dating field for several years, Tony flushed a bit and went to go grab some water. 

Bucky came up next to him while he was at the bar, ordering some cajun style fries with ranch and a vodka mixed with Mt. Dew. Tony arched a brow at the choice, but shrugged and downed some of his water as he waited with the veteran for his order to get done.

“So, you and Steve go way back, hm?” Tony assumed, knowing he was kind of stating the obvious.

Bucky nodded with a small smile, taking up the fries and drink. As they headed back to sit down at the table to wait for their turns at bowling, Bucky admitted, “Yea, we grew up together in Brooklyn, went through service together once he got all big and beef-cakey, and then came here after we got out. You see, Stevie wasn’t as big and brawn as he is now back when we were kids. He was all sickly and very much a badass mouthy punk who didn’t know how to keep from getting into fights. His ma and my ma were friends and when we were about eight or nine, I moved back to the states with my folks from Russia, we hit it off. Both of us got into the same karate class outside of school - his ma figuring it was useless trying to keep Stevie from being in fights so she went ahead and footed the bill to have him at least know how to defend himself, and we were partnered up more often than not.”

Tony smiled at that, slowing down on drinking his water. When he snagged a fry from Bucky, the other man chuckled in amusement, adding, “So yea, we go way back. Even served in the military on the same unit. Don’t know how we got so lucky, but that’s the way it was until Steve was done doing his tours and decided to get out early to try and save his marriage. Didn’t do too good, especially after Loki showed up at the Library abandoned, parents nowhere to be found. Stevie has always had a soft spot for kids, and this was no different - taking Loki in under his wing and going through the appropriate channels to adopt him. But, his ex didn’t see it that way and thought Loki was from a past affair and yea… let’s just say it wasn’t pretty.”

Bucky sobered and sighed. “I really shouldn’t be telling you all this, since it’s his story to tell, but, I feel like you need to know this stuff if you are interested in him at all.”

Tony nearly spat out his drink. Swallowing carefully, Tony flushed and thought for a moment before he said, “How long ago was it?” He wasn’t going to deny the truth after all. And damn, that had to have sucked, thinking you are doing right by taking a kid under your wing and suddenly your significant other draws wrong conclusions. Still. How in the fuck did that woman come to that conclusion? Steve seemed to be like a great guy and very proper. He didn’t act like a cheater. Then again, he barely knew the guy. 

“About ten years. Steve, though, blames himself of course, like the martyr he is. Thing is, to him it’s happened yesterday, and not ten years ago. So, I’m just giving you a heads up, that Steve, when he falls, he falls hard. And to be patient with him, if you are serious about him,” Bucky finished, standing to go do his round of bowling.

Tony thought about what Bucky had said - and hadn’t said, and chewed on his lower lip idly. Was Bucky giving him his blessing or something like that? Rubbing his face, Tony let out a soft sigh. Yea, everyone had baggage, especially this day and age, so Steve’s history with his bad ex didn’t really bother him - well it bothered him when it came to the fact that Steve and his family had to go through that, but the fact that Steve HAD history like that, well, no one was perfect. And it’s not like he had any room to judge.

Tony knew all about bad exes.

It gave him something to think about, for sure. Steve came over and plopped down across from him, smiling big and beautiful and Tony just couldn’t think of what this man had suffered in his life without wanting to give him the biggest hug. 

“Having a good time?” Steve asked, stealing one of Bucky’s french fries and dipping it in ranch sauce. 

“Lot more fun than I’ve had in awhile, so thank you,” Tony admitted, offering him a dazzling grin in return.

Steve swallowed and blinked a bit before his eyes narrowed and the two stared a bit longer into each other’s eyes before Loki came over to plop down and nudge Steve. “Hey Dad, looks like Thor beat your score as the worst bowler.”

Steve broke his gaze with Tony and turned to nudge Loki right back, nearly displacing the awkward and gangly teen with a grin. “Oh well, guess there is always a next time. You wanna go with the others at the arcade? Bucky and I were thinking of taking on Tony ourselves and see who wins.”

Loki wrinkled his nose knowingly at his dad, but didn’t comment on the fact that he wasn’t fooled by Steve’s covert request for him to get lost. “Well, I heard from Thor that there is a new dubstep game at the arcade, so sure. I’ll try to be amused.”

“Thanks, son,” Steve said with a relieved smile, watching his youngest stand and head over to the gaggle of other teens. 

Tony bade Morgan good luck and watched as Peter took her hand and headed to the arcades. 

Bucky came over and ruffled Steve’s hair good naturedly, before he sat down. The three sat there talking for a bit, before Steve stood and went to start their new game. Bucky’s eyes immediately to Steve’s ass and Tony snorted.

“What?” Bucky asked, turning his attention to Tony.

“Seems to me like you are gunning after his ass. Question is, why haven’t you done something about it? And also, why the hell are you trying to set me and him up?” Tony blurted out, flushing scarlet when he realized what he’d just said. Damn, his brain to mouth filter was non existent as usual. 

He blamed it all on his one and only cocktail.

Bucky leaned back in his seat and munched slowly on a fry, trying to think of what would be ok to tell him. Finally he shrugged and said, “Yea, I am gunning for his ass. Been for a while. He knows it, and we are getting closer. But, once you get to know Stevie, and I am sure you will, you’ll find out that sometimes he needs just a bit of prodding in the right direction. Man moves like a banana slug when it comes to romance, but once he’s in, he’s in it until the end. You come in, because both Steve and I like you.”

Tony blinked slowly and swallowed, speechless.

“Yea, we don’t know much about you, only that you seem to like us both, you are a great dad to your kids, and your kids are awesome from what we’ve seen of them. Point is, we might be interested in getting to know you better. But, I understand if you just want to pick one of us. Polyamorous relationships aren’t a common thing, and they can be difficult to keep in line. But, I am willing. Steve is willing, even if he still is pussy-footing around the bush with it. Question is, are you willing?” Bucky explained, being very upfront about his feelings.

Tony blew out a deep woosh of air in a sigh. 

Fuck.

Bucky took his silence for what it was, and patiently added, “I’m willing to wait, so is Steve. So, think about it. Just don’t think too long on it. And if you don’t want us all to be more than friends, that’s ok, too. I know it’s a lot.”

Tony nodded slowly. “Thanks for that. I’ll think about it. And, I also have my kids to think about.”

“Absolutely,” Bucky agreed. Fact is, he also had his twins to think about and Steve had his kids to think about as well. But, Steve was going to give him his contract to look over at least once they got done with being here. So, at least he’d have all his ducks in a row. They’d have to discuss things in private a lot more if they decided to pursue this. And did Bucky so, so want to do so.

Steve came over and arched a brow. “You tell him?”

“Yea,” Bucky said guiltily.

Steve rolled his eyes but oddly looked relieved. “Was hoping to be present for that, but oh well. Tony, I am sure Bucky already told you that none of this between us has to go further than it is now. Whatever you are comfortable with, we are fine with it.”

Tony rubbed his face and nodded. “I get that. And boy, if I didn’t have my two kids, I would be in your lap like no tomorrow getting us booted out of here due to marathon osculation. But, it would be best to think about it.”

“Sounds good to me,” Steve said, watching as Bucky stood to go do his round of bowling. “Sorry to ambush you like that. Bucky isn’t exactly subtle.”

“You can say that again. Then again, it’s refreshing to have someone be frank with me. It’s nice to know where you stand with a person,” Tony admitted with a small smile.

“Yea, it is,” Steve agreed. “Bucky is one in a billion. That’s for sure.”

### 

After a few more rounds of bowling, Steve went up to do his last set. 

Bucky slid over to park himself right up and close to Tony, figuring that now they were talking about possibly getting into a relationship, there was no harm in adding some fuel to the flame.

“So, you know that club that is down the street - The Captain’s Lounge and Club? Stevie owns the place.” Bucky polished up another french fry as Tony digested that information.

“So what, you are telling me that our favorite LIBRARIAN who blushes at the word “thrust” like some adorable thirty seven year old virgin actually owns a fucking gay strip club with an underground BDSM lounge?” Tony gaped at Bucky, who calmly chewed on another french fry and winked.

“It’s why Sam and Brock are together, ya know? Steve found them in his basement lounge one day and did kind of a matchmaker thing and they have been together ever since. Been a few years and they have never been happier. Brock won’t sub for just anyone, afterall. In case you are wondering, Steve is very much a Dominant, though he is more like a soft behind closed doors Dom,” Bucky admitted.

Tony whistled shrilly. “Wow. Steve has so been holding out on me. That actually makes a whole lot of sense.” The way he gave Brock and Sam that look of knowing and a bit of disapproval - probably due to the fact that they were borderline showing out earlier when it’s not the environment for it.

“Doesn’t it though?” Bucky mused with a wicked glint in his frosty blue eyes. “What about you, Mr. Vacuum Cleaner Salesman. What do you have hiding in YOUR closet?”

“Oh that?” Tony rolled his eyes and shrugged. “That shop is going to be just a front. I covertly own an online business that manufactures and sells dildos, estim equipment, so basically your average adult BDSM toys.” When Bucky nearly choked on his drink, Tony smirked, leaning back in his chair. “What about you, Robocop, do you have any cool looking skeletons in your Automotive business’ closets?”

Bucky mumbled something unintelligible after he got through recovering from half choking to death. “What was that?” Tony probed.

“I write and illustrate gay porn novels. What’s it to you?” Bucky said with a low confrontational growl. 

“Woa, down boy. I have no right to judge,” Tony said, raising his hands in mock surrender. “I’d be a hypocrite otherwise.”

The two were quiet for a long moment before Tony finally asked, “Which alias do you go under for your books? I have quite the collection and am now really curious.”

Bucky flushed and rubbed his face idly, not sure how this conversation got out of hand. Finally he admitted, “Yasha Soldat.”

Tony gaped at him like a hobbit seeing his first elevenses in a week, “You… that… wow. You write good. Like really good. Your gay porn is like off the charts.”

“Thanks? I think?” Bucky squeaked out, nearly letting out a whimper when Tony suddenly wrapped an arm around his shoulders.

Tony asked him ever so softly, watching as Steve headed to the restroom, “Tell me - are you the Sergeant then?”

Bucky let out an embarrassed cough, finally muttering, “No comment.”

“Oh, no, you do NOT get off that easily - no pun intended,” Tony said shrewdly. “So, if you are the Sergeant, then Steve must be the Captain, am I right?”

“You say a word about it to Steve and I’ll end you,” Bucky finally managed to strain out hoarsely. “Steve reads my stuff and gives me pointers, things like that. But, he in no way knows about him being the Captain and me being the Sergeant. And I want to keep it that way.”

Grinning mischievously, but understanding Bucky’s need for privacy, Tony patted Bucky’s back and withdrew, saying, “Your secret is safe with me. But, damn, it definitely gives me a lot more to think about. In a good way. The more I find out about you guys, the more I am anxious to talk to my kids about you, Romeo in the bathroom, and myself getting together.”

“Really?” Bucky asked, grabbing some of his soda to wash down the persistent scratchiness of his throat. When Tony just waggled his eyebrows, smirking a bit, Bucky sighed and prodded, “In a way, I am kind of surprised you didn’t figure out who I was due to all the media attention I got the past week when I was defending my daughter. Some drag queen outed me on Tumblr and word spread of my identity. Steve knows about that. But, how come you didn’t if you are a fan?”

Tony shrugged. “I honestly haven’t had much time to look online on a chill sort of way. With the kids getting their home school stuff under way, going through the motions to finish unpacking everything and also getting both my businesses - both online and not, in the works, it’s been a pretty busy week. No one has tried coming after you though, right?”

“No, like I said earlier, the mock robbery was just some crazy asshole wanting a few dollars to go get a fix or something. Not related to all the mess from last weekend, thank heavens,” Bucky said.

“Well, if you need any help with anything like pressing charges or whatever, I happen to know the best attorneys in the nation,” Tony offered.

“Thanks man, but I am ok. I’ll keep it in mind, though,” Bucky murmured with a small smile.

Steve returned from the bathroom and sat down next to them, figuring the three of them were pretty much half dead from bowling. He suggested that they wait another half hour before heading to the arcade to have some fun or to collect their children, depending on how late it was getting.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi there, thank you again for all of your kudos and comments. Just wanted to say that I really appreciate all of you, so thank you. As promised, I have some art for you guys! It's at the end of the chapter, and it's done by me. Hope you like it - and yes, it's very NSFW, so ye have been wurned. This chapter deals with mostly Tony and his family, and the next chapter will deal with Steve and his family, and so on and so forth. Smut will get here with everyone together eventually I promise, but all three boys have to talk to their families, and get some stuff sorted out first. Then the dating can commence! 
> 
> Steve's lounge won't be in this chapter like I had originally planned, but it will be in the next one. 
> 
> Without further ado, hope you enjoy this chapter :)

8\. 

The arcade was fun, regardless of the fact that Tony had to help count Morgan's stashes of coupons at the end of the night. But, parenting at its finest and all that. Truth be told he wouldn't have minded so much if not for the fact that he couldn't keep from looking over at Steve or Bucky and getting distracted like some spastic gnat trying to fuck a lightbulb. Regardless, at least Peter was too busy making googoo eyes at Pietro to rag on him about his rather obvious attraction to the other two droolworthy men.

Right before they all parted ways for the night, Tony, Bucky, and Steve watched with fond eyes as Pietro gave Peter his phone number, blushing adorably. Steve rubbed the bridge of his nose and tugged Bucky to the side to hand him a stack of papers.

Tony arched a brow as he watched Bucky flush scarlet and stuff the papers into his coat like it was some sordid secret. Interesting. 

Steve caught his eye and winked playfully. Swallowing a sudden spike of lust, Tony stifled a whimper when the blonde then proceeded to lick his lips erotically and form a knowing smirk that spoke of dominance. And oh hell, did Tony just want to kiss that smirk off his way too adorable, pouty lips. And then either climb Steve like a tree or bend over and drop his pants to present his needy little hole in submission. Or both.

Still, Tony refrained (barely) and bid everyone goodnight, nearly screaming in sexually charged frustration when Bucky pulled him in for a not so subtle stubble nuzzling hug. He was probably going to have beard burn on his neck for a week. Bucky slowly smiled, folding his lower lip beneath his front teeth and damn, these two sexy beasts were adding so much thick tension that Tony was fucking grateful that they were outside in the cool night air.

Tony pulled away from the two illegally hot men and let out a sigh of longing before he finally wrangled his kids and gear into their van, mentally making a huge ass note to discuss dating Steve and Bucky with his children once they had some sleep. Not that Tony was going to get any sleep any time soon because fuck, he was going to have so much one on one time with his hand and his cock that he'd break another orgasm record.

Not that that would be a bad thing.

### 

“Let me get this straight, Dad, you want to date both guys at the same time? Isn’t that kind of… I dunno, weird?” Peter got to the point, face adorably scrunched up in one of the best impersonations of a confused and constipated tomato that Tony had ever seen in his life. “Well I guess not weird, but a little excessive?”

Tony arched a sardonic but fond eyebrow at his teenage son. All three were sitting at the kitchen table chowing down on some random attempt at homemade stew that tasted a bit funky but wasn’t TOO bad (considering it was Tony’s first time making it). At least it wasn’t green. Or had questionable substances. Morgan was more interested in her grilled cheese, but at least she attempted to dip her crusts in the stew to sop up the juice. 

“What’s wrong with dating two guys at once?” Tony asked, curiously.

“Nothing, just, well, it just seems… it….” Peter coughed before he finally sighed and admitted, “I don’t know.”

“Spit it out, Petey,” Tony suggested, dabbing his lips with his napkin. “What is bugging you? And I am not talking about Steve or Bucky. You said you liked them, so I am just trying to understand.”

“I do like them, I just think that maybe it would be good for you to slow it down a notch?” At Tony’s incredulous look, Peter backpedaled, saying, “What I mean is, Dad, you already have enough on your plate. We all do. Even Morgan does now that she is in school. And yea, those two guys seem nice, and have good kids, but they also seem pretty busy with their own lives and… well….”

Tony waited Peter out, knowing that like him, once his son got to the rambling point in his ass backwards way of skirting around the issue, it wasn’t long before he finally got what he had to say out of his mouth. Of course, Tony usually ended up having to put his foot in his own mouth in order to stop talking by that point, so at least Peter wasn’t THAT bad. 

“I just… your track record is less than perfect, and I don’t want us to hurt again, and, and….” Peter grew a big flustered before he finally bit out in a whoosh, “I don’t want them to take you away from us! We have been through enough and to hell with them if I am going to let them hurt you or be complete assholes! They might be cool people but I am NOT going to let them monopolize you. It’s bad enough we have to go to school - ACTUAL school next semester! We will hardly _see_ you!”

“Bingo, there it is,” Tony said with a small smirk. He sobered then when Peter started scowling. Shit, the kid had learned that from his mother for sure. Because even though Peter looked enough like him to be a bit uncanny at times, there were other times where he looked just like his mother. This was one of those times. Putting on his serious face, Tony let Peter catch his breath and calm down before he offered softly, “If you really want to be homeschooled until you graduate, that’s fine, son. It’s ok to be a bit selfish when it comes to this. I know it hasn’t been easy…. Even before Drew, I wasn’t around as much, like I should have been, and I get it.”

“Dad, you were working and….” Peter tried to break in, but bit his lower lip when Tony raised his palm a bit for silence.

“Let me finish,” Tony said, still keeping his voice gentle, but firm. “When your mother died giving birth to Morgan I swore to all of us that day that I would never, ever abandon you. No matter the cost. And I still mean that. I do. Because you two are the most important people in my life. And no person I date will ever live up to that. I want you to know that. I love you more than anything. And this is going to sound cliche, but I would sell my soul and die for you both.”

Peter calmed and nodded slowly, listening. Morgan finished her grilled cheese, having a hard time keeping in her chair. But, she listened as much as a seven year old could, propping her chin up on her hands and giving her dad her undivided (or mostly undivided) attention. 

“That being said, you are right, Peter… I haven’t had the best dating track record. That’s sort of a given before Drew and I know it’s been only six months since all that blew up in our faces. I know that. So, I have suggested to both Steve and Bucky to do sort of a merry go round of hosting dates - if that’s ok with you guys. Which means simply, the first date will be here with you guys present - and just with Steve and Bucky, so no other kids, etc, so you both can get to know them better, second date will be at Bucky’s place while his kids are present, with just me and Steve over, and third date will be at Steve’s, etc,” Tony offered. “That way everyone’s kids have time to get to know the other parents, etc - though Steve and Bucky’s families are pretty tight.”

“That, that actually sounds like a good idea,” Peter said, feeling a bit better.

“After the third date, then our families can get together again to do something fun, and if you guys are on board, then I can start going on dates alone with Steve and Bucky. How’s that sound?” Tony asked.

“Sounds good to me,” Morgan piped up, and Peter nodded with a small, relieved smile.

“Also, you both do not have to worry about me being taken away from you. You are stuck with me,” Tony said, making Peter flush in embarrassment, though secretly he was relieved to hear those words from his dad. “And, I meant what I said, Peter. If you or Morgan are still not comfortable going to public school in January, that’s fine. We will work it out. Maybe do evening homeschool classes in the evening so I can work at the shop during the day, etc like we will be doing for the next few months anyways.”

“Can we think about it more - about school?” Peter asked hesitantly.

“Sure thing,” Tony said with a small smile. “And I am going to make it tradition, since all families have traditions, right - I am going to make it a tradition to do one fun thing outside of work and school a week if we can swing it - or at the very least twice a month. Where we might spend a weekend camping, or do the touristy thing, or go to museums, that sort of thing. How’s that sound?”

“There’s this cool submarine I read about that is at OMSI (Oregon Museum of Science and Industry) in downtown Portland that I want to see!” Peter suddenly grew excited, and all prior tough talk was left off of the table for the evening.

Tony sighed in relief. That went way better than expected.

### 

That night, after the kids were in bed and Tony was finishing up some last minute online paperwork for his BDSM toy company Starknekked Pleasures, his phone buzzed. Blinking owlishly and rubbing his tired eyes, Tony wondered who was calling at two in the fucking morning. Noting it was Steve, he smiled slightly and answered.

“Hey Tony, everything go ok? You sounded a bit worried in your texts earlier,” Steve asked, concerned. 

Bucky was sitting on the floor in front of him, not kneeling, but still being submissive enough. He was facing Steve, and had his chin propped up on one of the Dominant’s knees, in pure bliss as the other man carded gentle fingers through his hair.

His kids and Steve’s kids were over at a school literature youth group function and would be staying overnight since the following day was an inservice day. Bucky had shyly asked to come over to Steve’s place, and of course the Dom couldn’t say no, figuring it would be good just to hang out with eachother without the kids around for once. It didn’t necessarily have to end in sex, but Bucky seemed to want to be spoiled tonight, and Steve didn’t mind indulging. 

Bucky had had a few rough weeks, so he deserved it. Even if the man would never admit to deserving anything, still thinking himself worth less than anyone else. Steve could relate quite well. 

Tony put away his laptop and stretched, admitting, “Well, it went way better than expected. The whole plan is a go, though, to do what we had texted about earlier. Peter has the most hang ups. I don’t think Morgan really cares. She likes you both well enough. Both have been through a lot though, so the fact that they are willing to compromise is a good sign.”

“That’s good news,” Steve said, putting the phone on speaker so Bucky could hear and give input if he wanted to.

Bucky sighed and rolled his chin so Steve could pet his cheek and length of his throat, melting under the attention. Steve hummed softly in response.

“So, how about your end? You get a chance to talk to your boys yet?” Tony asked, curious.

“No, not yet. Both Bucky’s kids and mine are at a school literature retreat and won’t be home until tomorrow afternoon. I’ll talk to mine and he’ll talk to his tomorrow after work, etc,” Steve explained. “I don’t think either of our kids are going to have a problem, but it’s always good to be on the safe side just in case.”

“In truth, we were a bit more worried about your kids having issues, Tony, so I am glad that’s not the case,” Bucky offered, yawning a bit and nuzzling into Steve’s hand. God, this felt so good.

He’d stay like this forever if he had the chance to.

“Oh, hey Bucky. Didn’t know you were there, but, it makes sense,” Tony said, feeling a bit jealous for some reason. “You guys having a party without me though, that’s not fair.”

Steve and Bucky shared a knowing amused look. They could practically hear Tony’s pout on the other end of the line. Poor baby. “Well, if you want us to Skype, I can get my computer set up. That way we can see eachother.”

“Nah, I was just teasing. I’d love to, to be honest, but I don’t want to make too much noise and risk getting the kids woken up. And it is really late. Maybe we can video chat later on this week sometime,” Tony suggested, causing Bucky to pout but not feel too disappointed.

Steve nodded, even though he knew Tony couldn’t see him. “Sure, Tony. Whatever makes you feel comfortable.”

“Yea, sweet thing, we only want you comfy, and all that,” Bucky rumbled tiredly, but still sounded like he’d just been fucked upside a wall, and then some. 

Tony flushed, almost wishing now that he’d went ahead and relented on the video chat option. He definitely wanted to see what the other boys were doing, if anything. Then again, his imagination was running wild. 

He must have been silent too long for Steve let out a soft, amused huff and suggested, “Maybe all of us better hang up and get some rest.”

“Can we not?” Tony suddenly asked. “Like, well, what I mean is, is that you guys have the best voices, and it would really help me sleep, listening to them.”

“You want us to tell you a bed time story, Tony?” Bucky teased, straightening a bit but only enough so Steve could start petting his hair again. 

“Sure, or just, you know, talk about something you like. Just hold on a minute, let me get ready for bed.” Tony got up and quickly marathoned through brushing his teeth, slipping into an oversized sleep shirt before heading back to bed. Once under the covers and the bedside table lamp switched off, he picked up his phone and said, “Ok, I am ready.”

During that time, Steve and Bucky headed into Steve’s bedroom and settled into bed. Bucky, used to being spooned by Steve, let the man manhandle him until they both were situated and comfy. Steve, knowing just how much Bucky hated the cold, made sure to wrap him in his arms underneath a thick comforter, smiling a bit when the other man settled in with a pleased mewl. If Bucky were an animal, he’d be a cat or a wolf, depending on the situation. In this case, he was definitely a cat.

Bucky burrowed more into the covers and claimed one of Steve’s arms as a pillow rest before he started talking a bit to Tony, eyes starting to drift close. Once Bucky started zoning off, Steve took over, and talked until he could hear Tony’s soft snores on the other end of the line. With a small smile, he rumbled, “Goodnight, Tony,” before hanging up and burying his nose into Bucky’s hair.

### 

Tony had the most erotic dream he’d had in a long time that night, dreaming of wet skin, fading sunlight, bubbles, and deep, sensual kisses. All three of them were wet and naked in a shower, bathing one another and enjoying themselves. Bucky was in front of him, to his left, raking his gaze over him like he was the best meal he’d seen in a while and Steve was behind him, rubbing a thick hardon on the right side of his ass. Touches were a blur, and both men were mouthwateringly gorgeous. Heat from the steam and their arousals caused Tony to feel a bit lightheaded and when Steve reached around to grip at his cock, he let out a strangled yelp and woke up, coincidentally falling off the bed with a thud.

Trying unsuccessfully to untangle himself from the sheets and comforter, Tony grumbled a bit, before he finally managed to grab his watch from the nightstand. It was only five thirty. Shit. With another curse, the disgruntled man tugged down one of his fluffy pillows, too tired to care to get up and get back into bed. Might as well sleep on the goddamned floor. 

His body would regret that little lapse in judgement a few hours later when Morgan, being all bright and shiny smiles, came running into his room, tackling him hard with a giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you guys for your continued support! You are making me thrive omg. Please keep the kudos and comments coming for I live and breathe them. I appreciate you all. 
> 
> This next chapter is heating things up even more! And of course, we finally get Steve and Bucky talking with their own families, etc. And a bit of a transition from Dad Steve into Leather Daddy Dominate Steve at the end. So, I hope you like! Next chapter will deal with an initiation and Bucky and Steve enjoying a bit of time at the club and yay, a skype call with Tony so the poor boys can have some fun. Without further ado, here is the new chapter.

9.

Steve gently ran his fingers through Bucky's hair, listening to the man sigh in his sleep. He savored the feeling of not being alone in his bed for once. Yea, every once in a while Bucky would come and crash at his place with his kids and vice versa. Most of the time they'd end up cuddled together - and their kids were well used to seeing them passed out like that. But, this time it was different. 

For a long time Steve hadn't ever dared to hope, or to touch Bucky the way he yearned to. Their friendship was forged in a history that was as strong as the forces of nature of the earth and more. But, Steve had drug his feet in wanting anything more, lest it ruin their bond. He had forced himself not to give in to his selfish needs and desires. 

Now, however, everything had changed.

Now, he could touch Bucky, could feel him, taste him, hear his sweet cries of pleasure. Smell his musky scent. If he wanted to. And it was a heady feeling, so pure and yet sinfully deadly. And it made him ache. Oh, did it burn inside him like an unquenchable fire. 

Bucky was still looking over the contract, but that didn't mean Steve couldn't give Bucky normal carnal pleasure. With that thought in mind, Steve watched Bucky sleep tenderly for another minute before he set about making Bucky come harder than he'd ever had before.

More than anything did Steve want to make Bucky feel desired. Make him feel needed, loved, and cherished. Make him feel as beautiful as Steve saw him. As everyone who knew and loved Bucky saw him. Steve eased his hands down to pluck up Bucky's shirt, exposing a slightly adorable soft stomach right below rock hard abs and pecs. 

Keeping an eye on Bucky to make sure he didn't wake him prematurely, Steve scooted down on the bed so he was level with the other man's groin. Bucky let out a soft mewl in his sleep, but otherwise didn't move. Rucking up Bucky's shirt further, Steve leaned in to nuzzle the soft happy trail that dipped into his pants. The skin twitched under his attention, and Bucky let out a comical snort, but stayed asleep.

Smiling at the other man's antics, Steve pulled away slightly to ease Bucky's sleep pants and boxers down, exposing his morning erection. Steve's mouth watered at the sight of the thick cock, nestled in a neatly trimmed area of curls. Steve narrowed his eyes thoughtfully, wondering if Bucky or Tony would allow him to shave them here. Where they were the most sensitive. Pushing that thought into the back of his mind, the large blonde dipped his head and set to work on blowing Bucky's brain out the end of his cock.

Steve nearly moaned at the feel and taste of Bucky, slightly bitter salt with a hint of musky skin. He braced on firm hand on Bucky's hips to keep him still as the other man came awake with a strangled curse. His other hand started cupping and fondling Bucky's soft ballsac, enjoying the delicate yet weighted feel of it. Bucky let out a choked off moan, arching his back and reaching down to grip Steve's short blonde hair once he got coherent enough to note who it was giving him head.

"St-Steve, oh…_fuck_," Bucky gasped out, clenching his eyes shut as Steve started licking the underside of his sensitive head.

Despite feeling his own lust rise in his veins at the sound of Bucky losing control, or the feel of his hands in his hair, Steve focused on the task at hand. Nosing a bit to the side, letting his body go with the natural curve of Bucky's hips, the blonde brought his sub to full mast with deep, devouring sucks. Working his throat expertly, he forced his gag reflex to fail with a practiced flair and deep throated Bucky. 

The other man started letting out a wail of pleasure, bucking his hips helplessly against Steve's firm hand and came so hard he nearly blacked out. 

Steve sucked down Bucky's spend like he was the best tasting ice cream cone on the planet and once he was done with his treat, he let go of the softening cock with a wet pop. Idly he rubbed Bucky's oversensitive balls together for a long moment before the other man whined helplessly. Smirking like a Cheshire cat, Steve eased Bucky's sleepwear back where it was before and crawled up for a cuddle.

Steve loved being a Dom, especially during aftercare when his subs were so soft and spent, so trusting and blissed out. It made him feel special, needed, in a way that was incomparable. Steve drew Bucky into a few, open mouthed kiss as the other man let out soft, breathless pants. Then he gently kissed away a few tears that started escaping Bucky's eyes and felt his heart swell.

Bucky soon buried his face into Steve's chest, letting out a hitched thank you, feeling raw in ways that were both scary and addictive. Steve held him through it, letting Bucky give in to his emotions. 

Once he was calm again, Bucky pushed Steve onto his back and stated firmly, "Mine."

Steve let out a startled laugh, of which soon turned to moans as Bucky started returning the favor. Steve gave up on trying to let the veteran know that this wasn't a contest when Bucky had his metal hand wrapped around his cock. And shit, it didn't take long for Steve to let out a grunt, coming all over it, his brain melting into a puddle of orgasmic goop.

Bucky leaned down and licked up some of Steve's spend off of his sun kissed abs before he whispered hoarsely, "Yummy. Fuck, Steve, you came so hard, it's in my _hair_!"

Steve let out a laugh before he shrugged and waggled his eyebrows. "Well, just gives us an excuse to shower together, doll."

Bucky flushed, and promptly made a half hearted attempt to smother the other man with a pillow, laughing in spite of himself.

The ensuing pillow fight was definitely immature but needed.

### 

_Later that day…._

"So, Dad, how is Bucky?" Loki asked pleasantly, though in truth he was just being polite. It didn't take a genius to figure out what his dad and best friend had been up to while he and his brother and the twins were at the literature retreat camp, and he really, really didn't want to know or think much about it. 

"Doing well. We talked a bunch about things," Steve said, though his ears pinkened a little. It was true. They had talked a lot about dating Tony, etc before both had to go pick up their kids. They'd just did a lot more stuff than that. Not that his kids needed to know that or even want to know. "Which reminds me… we are going to need to discuss a few things once home. But, in the meantime, tell me about camp. How was it?"

Well that was vague, but both Thor and Loki were used to this sort of thing with their dad. They could badger him relentlessly and still not get firm answers or explanations until he was ready to tell them. So Thor huffed and shared a look with his brother before he started talking about what they did during camp. 

Thor said that they went to the Gorge for literary inspiration (Columbia river gorge) and hiked back around Latourell Falls, and then camped not far from Punch Bowl falls, reading Shakespeare by campfires half the night. They had a good time despite a recent cold snap making it rain most of the time. Loki was filthy from head to toe and bent out of shape about it, but at least he wasn't complaining. Thor was just as bad, complete with a few leaves stuck in his long hair.

In truth, Loki had enjoyed the youth group retreat, though he wasn't as much of a nature guru as Thor. He liked being indoors with a hot cup of cocoa, with a blanket and a book.

Once they got home, Steve sat both teens down after they had showered and changed clothes and told them a bit awkwardly about his blooming relationship with Bucky and possible courting of Tony. "I just wanted to see what you guys thought because it concerns you both."

Loki blinked slowly and then suddenly doubled over laughing, which soon Thor joined in with some amused chuckles. Steve blinked. That was definitely unexpected. 

"Ok?" Steve pressed once both teens managed to control their mirth. 

"Oh my god, _Dad_. Do you seriously think we didn't know about you and Bucky?" Loki asked, trying to stifle his remaining giggles. "You and Bucky have been in love with each other ever since I can remember. How could we _not_ know?"

"Loki is right, Dad. We were honestly wondering if you two were ever going to get your proverbial heads out of where the sun don't shine and start dating," Thor added, a wide, wry smile splitting his face. 

"We were almost half tempted to throw you two in a friggin well in the middle of a field to see if you guys would come to your senses," Loki confessed, making Steve flush a bit. 

"Hilarious. So, does this mean I have your blessing? What about Tony?" Steve pressed, trying to keep from rolling his eyes at his kids. Seriously, he thought he and Bucky had been discrete in their feelings for one another. Apparently they weren't. Either that or his kids were just damn perceptive. 

"Yes you have our blessing to date Bucky. The man is practically an uncle at this point since he comes over so much and vise versa," Thor admitted, leaning back in his chair. Rubbing his blooming goatee, the blonde teen added, "As for Tony… I don't know him that well but he seems nice. His bowling is good."

"You would think of only sports, Thor," Loki teased his brother before he shrugged. Looking at his father, he offered, "He's a lot smarter than Thor's birth mother which doesn't say much, considering. But, he does seem nice. His kids are ok, I guess."

To his credit, Steve didn't flinch, knowing quite well how much Loki had every reason in the world to despise his ex wife. However, he did reach over to pat Thor's shoulder in support, understanding that it was still a sensitive subject.

Thor didn't seem to mind, but he did say, "It's your life, Dad. If you and Bucky are serious about pursuing Tony then it is ok with us. I'm glad you told us and wanted us to be a part of this decision."

Steve smiled and nodded, feeling better now that his kids knew what was going on. Or at least that part of it. There were some things he still kept secret from them for their own good as well as his own. But at least he had their blessing in this. 

"Thanks boys. It means a bunch to me," Steve murmured sincerely, feeling a swell of pride for his two sons.

### 

A few miles away, in Bucky’s home, his own family discussion was taking an interesting turn.

“Dad, why in the hell did you have to pick TONY?” Pietro complained. “Look, I get that he is attractive and funny and smart -”

“And adorable, and did you mention funny? Because yea, his innuendos are _epic_,” Wanda broke in, causing her twin to scowl at her.

“Ew. I don’t even want to think about that, just _ew_. We are talking about Dad being attracted to Tony, not just Steve,” Pietro advised seriously, before he turned back to his father. “It’s not that I don’t like the guy. He’s cool, and I can see the appeal -”

“Oh yes, does he EVER have an appeal. But, yea, kind of ew to be thinking about that sort of thing since he’s like old -” Wanda interrupted.

Pietro finished with, “Sis, he’s not that old. But, anyways, we like him it’s just that, out of all the guys besides Steve, why did you pick him? Of all people?”

Bucky blinked slowly, his head almost spinning from the fact that 1) his kids were growing up so fast and 2) Pietro was hiding something. The veteran knew his kids, and knew when they were keeping something from him. Wanda seemed like she was all for him dating two people, but what was holding up Pietro? It wasn’t often that the two disagreed on something, so it was puzzling.

Bucky was, however, not a fool. Narrowing his eyes carefully as he looked over his teenage son, it finally dawned on him the issue. “You are scared that I am going to make things awkward with Peter, right?”

“What? NO! That’s not -” Pietro exclaimed, flushing scarlet.

Bingo. 

Wanda leveled her brother with an “oh my god, why” stare, and stated, “Pietro, this is Dad we are talking about here, not you or your crush. Peter is a good kid, and he’s cute, and smart, so if he can handle all this, then so can you.”

Properly verbally bitch-slapped by his twin, Pietro sighed, looking down at the kitchen table so hard he’d probably burn a hole in it if he wasn’t careful. 

Feeling a headache coming on, Bucky rubbed the bridge of his nose tiredly. “Look, it’s not like I am going to marry him, Pietro. I just want to date him. Both Steve and I want to date him. That’s it. Plus, these so called ‘play dates’ that we are going to have before you know, actual one on one dating, we made it to where you guys would be included in it. And if things get serious, then it’s not going to be a problem. You guys come first in my book. Do you think that I would honestly choose Steve or Tony over you?”

“No, Dad,” Pietro mumbled.

“Look at me when I am talking, otherwise I think it’s just going in one ear and out the other,” Bucky admonished gently.

Pietro looked up and caught his father’s gaze for a long moment before he finally admitted, “I’m sorry Dad. I was out of line.”

“No, you weren’t. These are legitimate fears and worries. That’s why I am so open with you two, and you guys are open with me. I can’t read your guys’ minds, and frankly I don’t want to. But, I need you to be level with me. If something bothers you, I want you to be able to come to me. You understand?” Bucky asked.

“Yea,” The twins answered in unison.

“Good. Now, Pietro. Let’s start over. Are you worried that we might embarrass you or that you might get heat once the whole town knows I am dating not only Steve but Tony as well, the father of the boy you like?” Bucky prodded.

“No, Dad! Why would you even think that I would care about something like that?” Pietro vehemently stated. 

“Well, then tell me what’s wrong,” Bucky said softly.

Wanda reached over and took her brother’s hand and squeezed it comfortingly before letting it go. Pietro thought for a moment, trying to get the right words in his mind out. Finally he said, “I just feel like you’ve been hurt enough, Dad. It’s just a bit much, because yea, I like Peter, but there is more to it than that. I think Tony is nice, from what I have seen of him, but let’s face it, Dad, the last guy you dated - not counting Steve because the man would fucking jump off a cliff for you - but he hurt you pretty bad. I don’t wanna see you get hurt again like that. I am glad you are telling us this. And all I can promise is that I’ll try to give him the benefit of the doubt.”

“That’s all I ask. And Pietro, thank you for being honest with me. And I appreciate you being overprotective even if I am supposed to be the adult here,” Bucky teased, reaching over to pull his son into a hug before he leveled a look with Wanda, who was smirking. “What about you, princess?”

Wanda snorted at the endearment, but then said, “Why not? He’s cute in a older guy sort of way. I am ok with it. Just, if he hurts you, I will _bathe_ in his blood.”

Pietro blinked at his twin and the two started laughing.

Bucky rolled his eyes. Why the fuck was this his life?

“I get it though. The one and only guy I dated was an asshole. Then again, I was kind of on the rebound from your mom, because now that I look back on it, he wasn’t all that great. Because really? Jasper Sitwell of all people? Just blech. I have no idea what I was thinking trying things with him. The creepy loser. If I would have known he was one of the guys you caught sleeping with your mom, I wouldn’t have went after him except with a shovel. Oh well, the two of them are two of a kind and all that,” Bucky admitted. 

“Well, it was dark so we didn’t really know until the bitch that birthed us ratted him out in court to make you jealous,” Wanda murmured darkly. “And shovels end things too quickly.”

“Wanda, baby, sometimes you creep me out,” Bucky teased her, knowing full well she would never act on anything at all unless it was a life or death situation. Wanda was just eccentric. He was just happy that she was so close with her brother, who could calm her down and not let her get so far down the dark path until she got herself stuck.

Wanda just grinned and hugged her Dad.

“We cool?” He asked them both.

“Yea, Dad, we are cool,” Pietro said.

### 

_The following Saturday evening...._

Steve went to the club after his kids headed upstairs to work on homework after dinner. Once there, he headed down the back stairs to the basement, going into his personal dressing room. Getting naked in front of people had never been an issue for Steve once he’d found his niche for being a Dom. But, he had his private place to get in the right mindset. Sometimes it was hard leaving his Dad persona at the door, or the drama of his normal everyday life. So, that was the biggest reason as to why he had his own dressing room amidst the chaos of the club. Turning on some low level classic rock, Steve went into the adjoining bathroom and got ready.

Tonight, he felt like showing some skin. 

It was rare when he performed as a stripper, rarer still that he took on a Sub. But, Bucky had just texted him not thirty minutes ago, wanting to discuss the contract. And so, he was having his best friend and soulmate come to the club to witness what went down with a Sub initiation so he would be aware. Brock and Sam were still on duty until Monday keeping a covert eye on Bucky and his family, so they wouldn’t be here. They just would be on the outskirts of the area so they could do their job at a distance. 

Nat would be there because she was one of the Doms who had found her and her partner a Sub. Sometimes two Dominates shared a Sub in a relationship, and this was no different. Nat had met a wonderful Dominate named Pepper a few years ago, their relationship long distance due to Pepper’s job in New York. Now, Pepper had just moved in the nearby area and had brought with her a guy named Happy. 

Steve smirked as he wiped away the sweat and grime of the day, paying special attention to his cock and balls, wondering mischievously if Tony had any idea that his bodyguard and assistant to his company were in a Dom/Sub relationship. It was Steve’s business to know these sorts of secrets. Especially when it came to his club. Letting out a dark chuckle, Steve allowed his Dom mindset come out to play. 

After drying off, Steve decided leather was a must. Gently taking his time caressing the soft slick material of his black strip tease briefs, he slid them up his recently shaved legs, settling them low on his hips. Pulling on his matching black leather pants so tight they made his balls beg for mercy, he topped everything off by putting on bondage leather across his chest, snagging on a nipple ring with a hiss.

Throwing on a long sleeved fishnet black wife beater and long trench coat with matching thigh high boots, Steve figured he looked hot. Leaving the day old beard the way it was for a rugged look, the blond slicked his hair up in a fucked up style, and then put some smokey eyeliner under his eyelids for a mysterious look. Making sure his dog tags were off and left in the dressing room, the Dom put on a silver chain pendant that had a shield with a star in the middle. Topping everything off with infrared aviator sunglasses, Steve left his dressing room, feeling refreshed and ready to thrive.

Heading up the stairs, he heard the music playing heavy seductive music, and he smiled wickedly, delving into the night life. He wouldn’t be able to do much tonight due to the fact that both he and Bucky had to work the following day. But, the fact that he might be able to do something made him excited. His phone buzzed, and when he looked at the texts from both Bucky and Tony, he grinned even further. 

Tonight would be a night to remember, for sure.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so, so sorry for not updating this story and leaving y'all hanging for so long. Got sucked into various AUs and Hangry Pasta. However, I finally got a chapter written for you! Thank you all for your comments, kudos and support. Please keep them coming, because I thrive on them. Special thanks to my patient Discord babes as well. The story has twisted a bit but I love where it's going. I hope you guys will too. Things are heating up!
> 
> For interested parties, here is the song Steve strips to: [Ecstasy](https://youtu.be/cnqXqPDThZg)

10.

Tony again looked down at his phone, feeling a blush race over his cheeks. Bucky had texted him one on one instead of including Steve an hour ago. In all honesty, he should have said no to an outing like this. They had their plans. Good plans. Plans that involved their kids on the first three dates. Not this.

Definitely not this.

But, as he stared again at Bucky’s instructions about where to meet, Tony couldn’t help but sigh. Tonight really could come back to bite him on the ass. So many things could go WRONG. Like, how in the hell was he going to keep this from his kids? Both were supposedly asleep at home, but Tony knew Peter was a light sleeper. Yea, the kid was fifteen and ok to handle Morgan on his own for a couple of hours or even one night, but only if they had planned to do this. 

Nervously chewing on a lower lip, Tony looked around the small parking lot a few blocks away from downtown. There were a few cars parked there, but not many. That made him feel more edgy. He hadn’t been out on the town by himself in a long time; hell even when he’d dated, he was always with someone. And if he wasn’t dating, Rhodey or Pepper were with him. Feeling a bit of longing for his best friends, Tony rubbed his arms a bit, glad at least it wasn’t raining.

Pepper had recently moved in the area to be with her girlfriend - hell Pepper had been the one to suggest the Pacific Northwest to Tony in the first place, and so the two were out doing God knows what. Rhodey was the only one still in New York when he wasn’t in DC with his job in the military or on tours overseas. Tony fidgeted a bit, hoping he looked ok. 

This wasn’t like him, making spur of the moment decisions when it came to dating or going out. He’d learned from Pepper and Rhodey how to dress to kill. So, he figured he looked good. But, he was still so nervous. What if Steve didn’t like him showing up at his club? What if he thought he looked too flashy? Tony was wearing black leggings that were perfect for nightclub dancing, black and red sleeveless shirt that was practically see through and shimmery, knee high leather boots (thick enough that if his feet ever got stepped on he wouldn’t feel it), and a warm and stylish black trench coat. His hair was spiked up every which way, and his goatee nicely trimmed.

He would have put sunglasses on, but that might give off a hangover look, so he forwent those. Plus, he’d like to actually see where he was going, thank you very much. The only jewelry he had was a thin dark red collar with a D hook. Bucky had suggested that item so that he’d look already taken and off limits. 

Steve definitely had a few interesting rules in his club.

If you walked into the door with a simple black, dark red, or navy collar with a D hook, it labeled you as a sub, and off limits. However, if you wanted to still wear a D hook, but was in the market for a Dom, you wore a pale pink, white, or light blue collar instead. It was for the safety of the patrons in the underground lounge who were upstairs in the actual club, as well as making sure that people didn’t get hit on that weren’t interested.

Now, for the Doms - that’s where it got interesting. If you were a Dom off the market, you wore silver chains with shield and star pendants. If you were a Dom in the market, you wore a red, blue, or white star on your jacket or shirt over the right breast. Kind of odd, but every club had their own quirks. 

Tony’s thoughts were pulled to the present when Bucky finally showed up on his motorcycle, looking absolutely stunning and dressed to impress. Black soft looking jeans that were tight over his thick thighs and ass, dark grey shirt under a black peacoat, hair tugged back into a manbun that looked way too hot on him for that kind of style, and black biker boots that went up mid calf. Yum.

Bucky parked and wandered over to Tony, flashing him an excited, but mischievous smile. And once he was up close and personal, damn, he smelled just as good as he looked. Tony noticed with interest that Bucky had on a black collar with a D hook, but also a silver shield and star chain. That must mean he was a switch. 

Tony flushed scarlet when he realized who Bucky’s Dom must be. Damn, this was way too much for Tony to handle right now. But, he took a deep breath and smiled. Because hell if he was going to let his nerves make this night go to hell prematurely. “Hey there, Buckaroo. Damn, you trying to go for T-1000, or ol’ Arnold?”

Bucky rolled his eyes and embraced Tony lightly, noting the tiny hottie was smelling really good, not just looking gorgeous. “Neither. Didn’t you hear? I’m a secret cyborg soldier from the Future, but claim no team.”

“Oh, I see,” Tony said, pulling away and looking him over more closely. “You look good enough to eat, Buck.”

“Yea, well, I had two hot guys I had to impress. You think I did a good job?” Bucky teased, waggling his eyebrows.

“Oh yes, very much so,” Tony admitted, putting his cold hands in his pockets. 

Bucky smirked at the answer and looked over Tony, taking everything in. “Wow, Tony. You dress any better, I’m going to want to fuck you on my motorcycle.”

“Is that a promise? Because I could totally do some strip tease now,” Tony suggested, arching a brow when Bucky started chuckling.

“Sassy, I love it. Nah, as much as I’d like to start the party early, I’d rather get us both to the club and find Stevie. So, keep your shirt on, and your pants up for now,” Bucky advised, offering his arm.

Tony swallowed a bit, and took it, not sure why the act made him feel all soft and fuzzy inside.

### 

The club itself was packed to the gills, so Tony felt very lucky that Bucky had a way getting inside bypassing the long line of patrons waiting outside. Knowing Steve personally had its perks. Tony followed Bucky's lead through the crowded interior, hand still clutched in his own. The dark trance music was loud as it is in most clubs but not unbearably so. Some random local DJ was jamming on stage while other people danced, grinded, or just chilled at the open bar. Stripper poles had been strategically placed to give the audience the best views of paid strippers, but also were high enough above the ground to keep the workers from being harrassed by groping hands.

Tony let Bucky pull him along, mouth pulled into a small naughty smirk as he looked around in awe. Steve really owned this club? Amazing. Blue and red strobe lights filtered in now and then, illuminating large white, red, and blue stars on the walls. The floor was black with small bursts of metallic glitter. If Tony didn't know any better, this place would look like a twisted Tim Burton Nightmare Before Christmas style club with a 4th of July twist. People of various gothic communities were there, ranging from the cyber goths to Victorian or traditional Metal. There were a few Visual Kei people, and several Emos, along with people that were just there for the music and the booze and of course...the strippers. 

In truth, Tony felt right at home.

Bucky bypassed the bar and headed upstairs, being waved through by some beefcake bouncers. Once up on the top floor, which was way less crowded and reserved for VIP access only, Bucky led Tony down the hall to a box seating that viewed the club below. There he ordered drinks for both himself and Tony, of which Tony didn't mind. In all honesty, he probably could use a nice drink to settle his nerves. Bucky squeezed his hand as the two settled on a long couch.

"So, where is Steve? Also, you sure he won't be pissed by us being here?" Tony asked, wanting to be reassured. He so didn't want to step on anyone's toes this early in their relationship...thing. 

Bucky beamed at Tony and shrugged. "Nah, he might be surprised, but Stevie loves surprises. Plus, I doubt he'll mind seeing your gorgeous face tonight."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Tony said with a smirk, relaxing more. 

"As for where he is, he's getting ready to perform out there on the stage. His favorite DJ is up tonight and Steve can't resist crowd pleasing with the right kind of music. It'll be something to watch, I'm sure," Bucky explained, nodding towards stage below where they had a good bird's eye view.

"He actually performs too? Then I'm definitely glad I came," Tony said, smirk turning into a full grin. 

It wasn't long before their drinks arrived. Tony and Bucky slowly sipped their cocktails and made small talk, since the music up here wasn't as loud and they could actually hear themselves speak. 

Then suddenly the music changed, and out came another DJ, replacing the one before. This DJ seemed to be quite popular, for the screaming of the crowd got louder and louder. "Who is the DJ?"

"A longtime German DJ that goes by ATB. He's very popular in Europe and in the trance scene. He likes coming to Portland but every once in a while he'll come to St. Helens." Bucky sighed softly and added, "Won't be long now."

The music wasn't really Tony's taste but he could see the appeal. He was more of a rock or heavy metal kind of guy, but that didn't mean he didn't enjoy it. The DJ seemed to engage the crowd quite well and kept the beat good and not too repetitive. Tony even found himself tapping his foot along with it. Bucky was doing the same but also nonchalantly nodding his head, but not to the point that he looked like an awkward bobble head. 

And then the beat changed to a pretty smooth and catchy song, and the crowd went wild. Tony wasn't sure if it was because it was a hit or the fact that the owner of the club just fucking weaved through the crowd to get on the stage like he was the king, and everyone out on the floor were his slaves. Tony gaped, transfixed as Steve got up on the stage and started stripping and teasing the crowd with a catwalk master grace of someone who was a Daddy, and confident to boot. 

Steve held the audience captivated to the song, of which Tony later learned was called Ecstasy of all things. His libido, already a simmering pool in his body skyrocketed as Steve, the fucker, turned and smirked at the crowd like he not only owned the club, but the people in it as well. 

He was hot and he knew it, his jacket sliding down his thick shoulders to pool around his ankles, hands already teasing down his chest to come rest tantalizingly on his belt. Bucky reached over and gently closed Tony's gaping jaw for him with a soft click. 

"Gorgeous fella, ain't he?" Bucky murmured knowingly. 

Tony swallowed a hoarse whimper, throat suddenly dry, before he simply nodded, mind blown beyond belief. 

Steve kicked the coat in the opposite direction, before he grinned saucily, again rubbing his hands over his muscled chest, this time grazing his pierced nipples through the sheer scratchy fabric of his fishnet sleeveless shirt. Muscles damp with a fine sheen of sweat, Steve started swaying to the beat, moving up against a strategically placed pole in the center of the stage in front of the DJ, who was laughing almost maniacally at Steve's antics. The crowd was mesmerized and amped up on Steve giving them all a rare treat. 

He was the master of the show, his hips gyrating against the pole teasingly before he grabbed the pole and lifted himself up to do some seriously hot and sexy acrobats. Twisting his body into flexible poses had the crowd going wild, making the bouncers have their hands full. Tony did not blame them one bit, his hand clenched so hard on the sofa arm that his knuckles were white.

Tony finally rasped out, "Fuck me, Daddy."

Bucky couldn't resist answering, "Maybe later if you are a good boy."

Tony swallowed and side eyed Bucky. "Oh I'll be a good boy. Just give me a chance, sir, and I'll be good for you both. In several different ways, and several different positions."

Well that definitely had Bucky speechless. It was a good thing that Tony's attention went back to the performance, because Bucky's flirting had backfired and dumped him into a pit of hot arousal. 

Steve slid himself up against the pole like a lover, letting out a soft gasp as his very noticeable bulge rubbed with delicious friction. Pole dancing and stripping always was fun but the fact that he knew Bucky was out there watching him made him hypersensitive. Finally hopping off of the pole, Steve shook his ass in the direction of the crowd like he was born to strip and started pulling off his shirt, letting the sweet, painful drag of it take on his sensitive skin. Cheers of the crowd spurned him on, and he tugged the garment free, throwing it absently in the direction of his coat. Grabbing his own ass, he played with the firm muscle under his hands before turning around and yanking his belt and pants off in one quick Dominant move. 

He was now down to his stripper silk briefs and boots, and he paraded around, feeling free under the spotlight. Finally taking off his sunglasses, he slid a hand through his hair and moaned softly. His free hand slipped down between his pecs and abdomen, following the happy trail below his navel. Cupping himself in front of the crowd, Steve grunted softly as the screaming got deafening. 

Fully hard now, he took his hand away from his tented briefs, swaying more to the beat. Looking down at the crowd in front of him, it was dizzying to see so many people out there. The rush was exquisite, like a drug, and he fed off it like a drugged Incubus, moving to the beat and playing off the crowd. He teased them all, licking his lips playfully and tweaking his pierced nipples. 

Finally the song was coming to a close and he once again mounted the pole, fucking up against it like it was Bucky or Tony he was grinding into. By the time the lights went fully out, the song over, Steve had almost come on the pole like a horny teenager. But, he was master of his body and knew its limits. So he held back, grabbing his discarded clothing, money that had been thrown on the stage and left out the back stairs. ATB continued on with a new song, waving at him as Steve left. 

By the time he was dressed again and cleaned up, he had calmed down considerably. 

When he headed upstairs to meet with Bucky to rest for a bit before heading down to the basement for the initiation, his eyes caught sight of Tony sitting beside his new submissive. Eyebrows shooting up in surprise, Steve swallowed a bit, emotions running wild. Feeling a tiny bit irritated that Bucky had surprised him like this, Steve schooled his features into that of his Dominant persona. But, he also couldn't help feeling very proud and turned on. The fact that Tony had seen this other side of him made him curious to see what the smaller man thought of it.

When he joined Bucky and Tony, he noted that both men were doing nothing to hide their very obvious erections. Tony embraced him a little tighter than normal, squeaking out, "Holy shit Steve. That was so hot oh my fucking _God_."

Steve snickered a bit and waggled his eyebrows when they parted, leveling Tony with an amused, but stern look. "Glad you approve, sweet thing."

Tony flushed at the compliment and looked down submissively, causing Steve to rumble in understanding. He wanted to manhandle Tony into the sofa and make him scream, but this was very new for them all, so he kept his hands to himself for now. Steve did hug Bucky tighter than normal, gripping the nape of his sub's neck a bit before releasing him and sitting down. Ordering a round of drinks, Steve made soft idle chit chat while watching both men, especially Tony very carefully. 

Thinking the new hurdle in the evening, Steve wondered if he might have to send Bucky and Tony home before the initiation. He was well within his right to do so, considering Bucky had surprised him so. But, he also knew that he couldn't punish Bucky for this. Not like this. Bucky probably had no idea who exactly was being initiated. So it wasn't his fault that Steve was suddenly in a pickle. If he let Tony stay, then Pepper, Happy, and Nat would have a secret revealed that they might would rather not have exposed to Tony so soon, if ever.

Chewing on his lower lip, he finally sighed, reaching for his phone. It was up to Pepper, Happy, and Nat. If they told him no, then he would have Tony leave at least for an hour. If they were ok with this, then Steve would take Tony and Bucky down to the basement.

The fact that Tony was even here told him that the man was at least somewhat versed in the BDSM scene. 

Texting Nat the information, he waited and sipped his cocktail, still watching both of his companions with hyper focus. Narrowing his eyes possessively when a waiter got too close to Bucky, Steve opted to try a small experiment. He growled lowly and softly told the waiter, "Both these men are taken. They are _my_ responsibility. You will keep a respectable distance from them and be professional or I'll have you carted out on your ass in a handbag. Am I clear?"

The waiter blanched, and stated a quick "Yes sir, sorry sir," before heading out of the area. 

Both Bucky and Tony gaped at Steve, but then closed their mouths with a couple of clicks. Damn, Daddy Steve was hot. Normal Librarian Steve was hot too, but fucking hell. Tony finally blurted out, "Shit, can I climb you like a tree and have you fuck me or pet my hair or both?"

Bucky burst out laughing almost hysterically, causing Tony to flush. 

Steve narrowed his eyes, smirked and leaned back on the sofa, rubbing his day old beard with his fingers suggestively. He splayed his legs a bit, showing how much he was still interested, and grinned like a Cheshire Cat when Tony glanced down and swallowed thickly. "We'll see, my _pet_…." He whispered huskily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So um... the pic that started it all. The one that got me thinking of a Daddy Steve, anyways....
> 
> So yea.... nom and thank you Chris Evans for ruining my ovaries. (not that I am complaining)


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this one took so long everyone! I hope you all are staying safe and healthy. This chapter has part of the initiation ceremony, some crack humor, some shocks, and some rules. The next chapter will have possibly some kinky time between all three boys ;)
> 
> I hope to have THAT chapter up a lot sooner than later, so you won't be left hanging again. Thank you all for your comments and kudos, they help inspire me to write more. Please keep them coming.

Chapter 11

Once he got the all clear from Nat, he sighed softly and contemplated what to do next. Steve, finally coming to a decision after a few more minutes observing his Submissive and Tony, set his drink down, not even looking at the waiter as he came by to take the empty glass away. He leveled his steely blue eyes with Bucky’s, who was trying hard not to give in to being too Submissive in front of Tony. Switches were always fun to deal with, as they were so complex and often read signals of other people before deciding to go Sub or Dom. In this case, Bucky was getting mixed signals from perhaps not Tony, but definitely Steve.

He was nervous.

Steve slowly smirked, understanding now that Bucky was thinking he was going to get punished. Perhaps the Dom should teach Bucky a lesson. If he wanted it that badly. Originally he hadn’t been that irritated enough to punish Bucky, but if the Submissive wanted it, then he’d gladly bestow it. First, however, there was the contract to discuss.. 

“Bucky, did you bring your contract?” Steve asked softly, smirk turning into a wolfish grin as Bucky blushed and nodded.

“Normally, I would discuss it with you in private before we move into playing, but we are running on a tight schedule. It will have to wait until after the initiation ceremony. Until that time, my hands and my Dominance will be held back to minimal. Understand?” Steve explained, not wanting to lay a hand on Bucky in an unrestrained Dominant manner until the contract was discussed, added to or otherwise amended, and signed. It didn’t have to happen tonight, but something inside Steve felt that Bucky wanted it resolved as soon as possible.

He was correct.

Bucky pouted, but nodded. “Yeah, that sounds fair.”

“It’s for your protection, as well as mine,” Steve murmured before he turned to level his gaze on Tony, who was in the process of sipping his third drink. 

Guy was nervous as well. Relaxing a bit, showing a bit of his other ‘single dad’ persona to get Tony to unwind, he started explaining a few things to Tony to get him ready for possibly seeing something that he might otherwise not want to. 

“Before we go any further tonight, I want to explain to you what I explained to Bucky about initiations. Those who are a part of or use my club as a base where they can feel safe and get instruction or guidance from me are all to be considered anonymous unless they wish it otherwise. It keeps us all safe, and keeps us in the gray area of the law so that the cops don’t bust us for soliciting. We don’t mind sex workers, and some of us are even patrons or work as sex workers, but in our club, we don’t solicit. Soliciting is off premises, and everyone here is given a list of rules if they are at all interested in joining my BDSM club. 

Because you were brought here at a crucial time, I am willing to waive certain guidelines so you can be an observer as my guest and as a potential Submissive. However, I will need you to follow some very important rules, if you decide to watch initiation,” Steve paused, taking a sip of water from the waiter, who flushed and left in a hurry.

Maybe he had been too firm with the man. He’d have to pull the man aside to talk with later to make sure the boy wasn’t too upset by being essentially barked at earlier. Steve may be a possessive gentle Dom, but he treated his workers with respect. And he planned to keep it that way.

“Makes sense,” Tony said before he asked, “So what does initiation entail exactly?”

“Initiation can be many things. It’s all dependent on whether or not a Dom is initiating a Sub or if a Sub is initiating their Dom into my club. In this case, it’s a bit different. Initiations can range from viewing public sex in a private setting of the basement, to simply having the Dom or Sub stating all of the rules and being rewarded in front of the group. It can be extremely sexual, or not at all. A Dom, Sub, or Switch has every right to join the club after being vetted, just as every club member is allowed to leave said club at any time for any reason. However, since this is a business, and I own the club, if you leave before your initial ninety days are up, I will retain 25% of your club fee as half goes to the upkeep of the club activities and the other half goes to charity,” Steve explained. He then added, “However, neither you or Bucky are joining the club today, so payment is not required at this time. You both will be my guests.”

“If you want to back out now, Tony, that’s fine. There will be no hard feelings, nothing will be awkward, and we can stick with tamer things. But, if you stay, you agree to abide by a few simple rules for now. Eventually, if you wish to become my Sub, I will have a contract for you as well that you can go over and make changes to. I will assist Bucky in doing the same for you if he wishes to be your Dominant and you are inclined to wanting him to be yours. Everything we do in the future, we will discuss in length before signing anything or making any BDSM advances on you, if that is what you decide to pursue. We are all about consent here,” Steve advised gently, taking hold of Tony’s hand. “The last thing Bucky or myself want to do is scare you away or make you feel uncomfortable and unsafe.” 

Tony swallowed thickly and nodded, saying, “I understand, sir. I would like to stay sir.”

“Very well, then you will be witnessing the initiation tonight of a new Submissive that has entered a contract with two Dominants. You may not interact with them, nor will you disrupt their concentration unless they wish to speak with you after the initiation. No matter if you recognize them or not,” Steve instructed. “Everyone in my club has secrets, secrets that they have entrusted to me to keep sacred and silent as the grave. Can I trust you to be a mere witness, and not tell anyone about this outside of the underground basement unless the Dominants and Submissive give you consent?”

“Yes, sir,” Tony said, knowing all about how secretive the BDSM community could be, with good reason. 

“Good,” Steve praised with a small pleased smile. “After the initiation is completed, you may come with Bucky and myself backstage to listen to our discussion of his contract, and perhaps more, or if you need to head back home, Bucky will take you to your car and we will schedule our first date as normal. I leave that choice up to you.”

“Sounds peachy,” Tony murmured with an answering smile, feeling excited about the fact that Steve was being a good Dom and giving him choices. For now, choices were good to have. And he so, so wanted to make this relationship work. It might take him a bit to fully trust his mind over to Steve and Bucky, but hell, his body was so ready.

### 

Tony felt a bit buzzed from the drinks he had, so he was pleasantly surprised when Bucky ordered a plate of cheese and crackers. The cheese wouldn't do much for the butterflies in his stomach, but the saltine crackers did the trick in at least making him less likely to get drunk. 

Steve watched the two men like a hawk, and ensured they had their choice pieces of food before he took some crackers to nibble on. His phone buzzed lightly and he checked it. Nat and her companions were ready for the initiation to begin. With a soft sigh and a quick quirk to his lips, Steve stood.

"It that time?" Bucky asked, sipping some water before standing as well.

Once Tony was also on his feet, Steve's smirk turned into a naughty grin. One that nearly had both boys do a double take.

"Oh it's time all right," Steve purred, before signaling to his club manager to take over the operations of the upstairs part of the club for the rest of the night. 

Steve led both men to the opposite end of the hallway from where they had entered, and down a seemingly endless flight of stairs. There was a back door exit that they passed on the way down. Tony was suddenly very thankful he had eaten the crackers because otherwise he might have fallen down the stairs and broken a leg, or his neck. 

Or worse.

The basement was… well it was definitely not what Tony was expecting, exactly. He’d expected black walls with dim lighting and all sorts of naughty instruments all around (he designed a bunch of those types of things in his online shop for a reason). Possibly some people nude and engaging in carnal activities. 

But, there was none of that. 

There was a wide open space - sure, with various doors that lead to more private rooms - if Tony were to guess. Modern lighting was set all around the room - either hanging from the ceiling with star shaped lanterns, or attached to the walls imitating thick rectangle stripes. The floor was finished with thick fluffy red, blue, and white rugs littered all around. Various black cushions piled on the floor in single file were in long rows in front of several straight back chairs. Several clothed Dominants sat in those chairs, their half clothed Submissives in front of their chairs sitting calmly with folded legs atop a few cushions. Each Submissive was wearing some sort of loose draw-string pants of various styles. Submissive women who weren’t comfortable baring their chests in this type of setting wore simple loose fitted sleeveless shirts. 

Much like a theatre hall or a cathedral, there were several long pathways going down the isles of chairs and cushions, giving people plenty of room to move, stretch their legs, or head to the other rooms or exits. A few Submissives were even able to stretch out and lounge fully in front or to the side of their Doms. 

The front of the room was an open space, much like a floor stage, having a few soft looking couches and chairs facing the “audience”, cushions also all around. There was an ottoman basket looking thing that had a dark colored rustic american flag on top and Tony almost snorted, because that thing probably had at least SOME kinky toys in it. 

Steve let Bucky and Tony look their fill first, noting that no one was behind them needing to get through. He had taken Bucky down here a few times for his book, so the veteran wasn’t too surprised to see what was down there. Tony took it all in and murmured softly, “This is nice, Steve. I like it.”

“Mmm, glad you do. Since you two are guests, I won’t make you strip out of your coats or shirts or anything - not unless you want to, of course,” Steve said with a smirk, causing Bucky to start snickering in mirth.

“Stevie, are you trying to get into our pants or something sooner than planned?” Bucky teased, and to Tony’s shock Steve just shrugged, no blush coming onto his face at all.

“Can’t help a Dom for wanting to make his potential Subs comfy,” Steve purred.

“Well, I don’t know about you, but I might melt in my jacket, so where do I need to - oh”, Tony broke off as Steve gently helped him out of his coat and hung it up in a closet near the door. After a moment’s decision, Bucky gave up his jacket as well, feeling all sorts of butterflies in his stomach, watching Stevie put it away.

He felt cared for. And it felt good.  
Steve asked them if they needed to use the restroom, and where they were located. He let out a soft chuckle as both boys went for the bathrooms, their drinks going right through them as Steve figured they would. As for Steve, not feeling the urge in his bladder - ironically probably due to his previous strip dancing, he wandered over to a head waitress near the door to the basement kitchen and ordered cold water bottles to be given to all club participants, along with plates of chilled fruit, pita bread, vanilla cream, and chocolate mousse. The waitress smiled at him and headed into the kitchens to get everything set up.

By the time he got done getting “dessert” handled, the boys had returned from the restroom looking rather relieved. Steve led them over to a chair near the closest exit just in case Tony or Bucky got overwhelmed and needed to leave quickly - or if their kids ended up calling them in the middle of the initiation. Steve let his potential Subs pick and choose which cushions to sit on, before he sat down on a stiff backed chair. Letting out a calm sigh, Steve made small talk with the boys for a bit as more and more club members started filing in. Every once in a while he would card his fingers through Bucky’s hair, dislodging the manbun, though the man didn’t seem to mind one bit. With Tony, he would just reach over and take his hand loosely, letting him know physically that he wasn’t going to push boundaries tonight. 

Tony let out a soft sigh and absently propped his upper back up on one of Steve’s legs, still holding the Dom’s hand as he started to relax.

This wasn’t so bad, really. He felt way more protected sitting like this with Steve being there but not being overbearing, and Bucky sitting next to him like a best buddy or very attractive companion. It was a very nice feeling.

He could definitely get used to this.

As more Doms and Subs came into the basement room, Tony noticed with relief that they weren’t the only ones in the first stages of intimacy. Others had all their clothes on, or were just as new to this as they were, possibly even more. Some had to be told by casual dressed workers where to sit, and what was proper etiquette if they were not aware. Others had a general idea and went with the flow. Tony felt himself start nodding off, but then Steve gently squeezed his hand and said, “Dessert is going to be served soon, so try to keep awake, pet.”

Tony blinked a few times and nodded. Craning his neck around, he gave Steve a softened look before admitting, “Good, I am going to need some food. Drinks hit me harder than I thought.”

“Aww, Doll, I’m sorry about that. I shouldn’t have made you so nervous that you felt you had to drink so much to calm down,” Bucky said, feeling bad about that. 

“Hey, now, no martyring Buckeroo. I chose to drink that much, so it’s my fault more than it’s yours,” Tony protested.

Further arguing dispersed quickly because dessert was being served. Tony and Bucky eyed the large plate of fruit, cream, and mousse with the savage hunger of a car salesman finding someone who wanted the most expensive car in the lot. The waitress used a foldable table to place the plate on, and handed Steve the water bottles to disperse to his Subs. After Steve thanked her with a small smile, she excused herself and left to go back to the kitchens.

Steve handed Bucky two water bottles, and the Sub sighed softly and handed Tony one, making the little hottie flush. Once Tony drank his first sip of water, Bucky followed suit, and then Steve. And so it went with dishing out finger foods. Steve would calmly ask Tony what he wanted first, then hand feed him each strawberry dipped in mousse or cream, or give Bucky some to share with Tony. Then Steve would eat his fill. Steve learned Tony liked virtually any kind of fruit, but he was partial to strawberries and peaches. Bucky was more of a marionberry or blackberry sort of guy, and Steve, well. Steve liked pineapple and apples.

Midway through their feast, the lights dimmed to a softened glow and a waitress came by to hand out napkins and more bottled waters. 

Then some soft, sultry music started, just enough to get the senses going, but not near as loud as the upstairs club. Looking around at other couples or triads, Bucky noted that most of everyone was having a good time. There were a few where their Subs were acting out, but Bucky figured that their Doms would handle them. Stevie had told him at one point that rarely things got out of hand and he’d have to step in, but it DID happen. Bucky hoped for Tony and Steve’s sake that nothing like that happened tonight.

The starchy combination of the fruit, bread, and cream, plus the extra water helped give Tony a second (or was it a third?) wind. 

So, though his senses were a bit dull due to the liquor he had consumed earlier still, he was still shocked out of his mind when a very familiar duo came strutting down one of the isles to get to the front stage area, tugging along another familiar figure behind them. Happy was on his knees crawling much like a pet or dog, two leashes tied to his black collar while Pepper and her girlfriend Nat were leading him to the stage. 

Pepper looked stunning in a dark red Dominatrix dress, her knee high black boots making soft pecks at the floor underneath. Her hair was pulled into a tall ponytail and she had on stunning silver hoops in her ears, and a silver shield star chain was dangling from her neck. Nat also looked gorgeous, dressed in a black leather body suit open from navel up to her neck, showing skin and the brush of her breasts. Her long dark red hair was free flowing on one side and braided on the other in a mystical viking style, and she wore silver chain earrings to match her shield star chain necklace. She wore boots instead of high heels, buckled all the way to right under her knees. Both women wore matching lipstick and makeup, though Nat’s was darker than Pepper’s. 

Happy was dressed in a sleeveless black shirt, and a black pair of loose fitted pants. His feet had on black soft slippers, and was mostly makeup free except for some glitter on his cheeks. His hair was combed up like a mohawk and darn, Tony had to admit, the guy looked sharp.

Happy always dressed impeccably, so Tony guessed he could see the appeal that Pepper saw in him. But, Jesus, this was definitely a shock he wasn’t going to forget soon. Swallowing, Tony hadn’t realized he was squeezing Steve’s hand to death until Bucky started petting his back and shoulders soothingly. Relaxing his apparently iron grip on Steve, Tony looked up at the Dom’s worried blue eyes and murmured a soft sorry.

Steve nodded with a small smile and couldn’t help but gently stroke Tony’s face tenderly. He knew this was a big shock for Tony. But, then Tony smiled and leaned into his hand, and Steve figured, perhaps it wasn’t that big of a deal after all.

Soon their attention was pulled to the triad on the stage. Pepper sat down at the same time as Nat did, and gently patted the space in front of them for Happy to come and sit. The Sub did as instructed, though it took him a bit to get his legs in the right position.

“That a’ boy, Happy,” Tony murmured softly, of which caused both Steve and Bucky to smirk.

Pepper was the one to speak for the trio, stating calmly once the audience quieted, “I would like to share some exciting news to my fellow friends and family that are here tonight. My co-Dominant and I have found a new Submissive, and that Submissive has done us the great honor of choosing us to be his Dominants. Please welcome our Submissive, who wishes to remain anonymous, but is willing to be addressed when spoken to as simply “Spike”.”

Tony blinked slowly at that, but figured, ok, he could see Happy as a Spike. 

Nat took over from there, “Since this is a very new opportunity for our Submissive, we will not be engaging in any sexual acts of any nature tonight. Perhaps at a later date, if our Submissive grows more comfortable in his skin and his new ‘other’ life, we might discuss it further. So, for now in order to initiate our Submissive to this club, this family, we have instructed Spike to recite the rules of the club in front of us all. Is that acceptable to the Dominants of the club?”

Steve, along with all the other Dominants said in unison, “Aye. It is so.”

“Is this acceptable to the Submissives of the club?” Pepper asked.

“Aye, it is so,” All the Submissives replied in unison. Tony had to keep himself from saying it, and apparently Bucky had to bite his tongue too.

Steve gently squeezed Tony’s shoulder and Bucky’s shoulder soothingly.

“Submissive, honey, is this acceptable to you?” Pepper asked Happy.

Happy gulped but then firmly nodded. “Yes, ma’am.”

“Then by all means, recite the rules for us to listen and agree,” Nat instructed with a small smirk.

**Author's Note:**

> If you guys are curious, I have a little YouTube playlist going of Morbid Minds that Steve has playing in his Gay Strip Bar / Underground BDSM Lounge - eventually I will get savvy enough to put it all on spotify and post it here too. Here is the link below:
> 
> [Morbid Minds](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tLX90pprHbU&list=PLlTA2QfMqDFBQaGdpHy23utubUds_moKz)


End file.
